La hija perdida de Edward
by Michelle A. Cullen Fernandez
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Edward descubre que tiene una hija que no es Renesmee?¿Como reaccionara?¿Que pensara Bella al respecto?¿Se llevara bien con Nessie o tendrán las típicas peleas de hermanos?¿Que bromas tendrá Emmett?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Estaba muy feliz ese día pues no había nadie impidiéndonos la felicidad. Todos estábamos bien pero cuando sonó aquel timbre todo cambio. Una hija. No podía ser. Pero si, tengo otra hija que no es Renesmee. Dos niñas. Tan bien estábamos, ahora Bella no me quiere hablar, Emmett hace bromas sobre esto, Rosalie esta encantada con la niña, Esme le esta haciendo un cuarto a la nueva habitante de la casa, Carlisle esta en su oficina, Alice se queja de dolor de cabeza, Jasper no aguanta las variadas emociones de Michelle, Renesmee esta un poco celosa y yo estoy muy confundido. Varias dudas aparecen en mi cabeza: ¿Se llevara bien con Renesmee?¿Será un dolor de cabeza?¿Renesmee se aliara con sus travesuras?¿Emmett alguna vez dejara de hablar de esto? No se nada, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Hola, este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste, y si quieren que lo siga, manden rewies.**

**Gracias**

**Besos**


	2. ¿Y esta? ¿De donde salio?

**GRA****CIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! me alegro mucho tener a tantas lectoras  
**

**Nessie Cullen Potter, si tu quieres ser la madrina de este fic, BIENVENIDA SEAS!!!!!! segura que no te queda algun besito de Edward?  
**

**Y Gracias a , a liss90gs y a Priscila Cullen 1410  
**

**Y como consecuencia de sus actos, EL PRIMER CAPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclamier: Todos los personajes aqui nombrados, excepto Michelle, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y para mi desgracia Edward tampoco me pertenece asi que no me lo pidan  
**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Y esta? ¿De donde salio?**

**Edward POV's**

Estaba tranquilo en mi cuarto acostado, leyendo un libro y oyendo música. Estaba muy feliz pues tenia a la mujer que amo a mi lado y a mi hija, hermosa como su madre. En eso estaba hasta que el sonido de un coche. Me quede extrañado pues quienes habían ido de caza (Bella, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie) no habían llevado ningún coche. Luego de eso escuche los pensamientos de lo que parecía ser una niña de, edad calculada, 8 años.

"_Vaya, la casa de mi padre es muy grande, debe tener mucho dinero_"

La pobre niña debía de estar en algún estado anormal pues la única casa que había a kilómetros era la nuestra. Cerré mi libro y baje a recibirla, pero ya mi hija , que parecía tener 6 años a pesar de solo tener 3, había abierto la puerta y estaba hablando con la niña desconocida.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?-pregunto mi hija con mucha amabilidad

-Hola, soy Michelle. ¿Se encuentra Edward por aquí?-pregunto la niña llamada Michelle con la misma amabilidad que Nessie.

-Soy yo-dije acercándome para ver a la niña.

Me asombre al ver que se parecía mucho a mi; pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Los mismos ojos que tenia antes de convertirme en vampiro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunte con amabilidad

-Habla contigo-dijo ella.

-Bueno, pasa-dije yo apartándome de la puerta.

Cuando ya estábamos en la sala, ella se sentó en el sillón pequeño y yo en el sillón grade. Busque en sus pensamientos y no me gusto nada lo que encontré.

"_Oye, no espíes mis pensamientos. Los tuyos son mas interesantes_"

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunte en voz alta

-Seré directa. Soy tu hija-eso no puede ser. Simple y no puede ser.

-Claro que si, yo también leo los pensamientos de los demás-dijo ella

-Dime tu historia, por favor-pedí. Cuando ví que iba a abrir la boca dije-Espera un momento-me levante y abrí la puerta de la sala. De la puerta callo Carlisle y detrás estaba Emmett desternillándose de la risa.

-Hola Edward, hijo. Que lindo esta el día, ¿no?-pregunto el nervioso, lo que hizo que Emmett se riera mas fuerte.

Por todo el alboroto apareció Esme con Nessie siguiéndola. Al ver a Michelle sentada en el sillón, hubo un silencio en la casa. De un momento a otro, Emmett volvió a echarse a reír.

-Edward, y yo que creí que eras un santo jajaja-y volvió a echarse a reír.

-Emmett, esto no es un asunto de risa-dijo Carlisle-Dime pequeña, ¿qué te hace pensar que Edward es tu papi?-pregunto con un tono que me dio vergüenza ajena

-Yo no creo que Edward sea mi padre, Edward ES mi padre-dijo Michelle

-Y, ¿por qué dices que soy tu padre?-pregunte yo

-Edward, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste al sur? Allí conociste a María Ignacia.¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ella es mi madre. Tuvieron una corta relación. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera y ultima vez, ella quedo embarazada. No te lo dijo porque no quiso que pesaras que quería amarrarte, además entendió tu situación. Cuando nací, ella murió por perdida de sangre. Antes de morir, ella me dio esto-dijo y saco un pequeño guardapelo que tenia colgado en el cuello, que tenia un león grabado en el- me lo dio y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, me dijo que te buscara cuando tuviera mas edad, entonces murió. Momento después, unos vampiros me encontraron y me cuidaron. Un día, descubrieron mi guardapelo y vieron que tenia una foto de Edward y de mi mama, y me dijeron que te conocían. Entonces me dijeron donde vivías y aquí estoy-ella contó toda la historia y mientras lo hacia, una lagrima e le escapo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo se llaman los vampiros que te encontraron?-pregunto Esme que hasta el momento había estado callada.

-Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar-respondió ella

-Imposible-dijo Carlisle-Si ellos estaban aquí para la guerra con los Vulturis

-Tenia mas edad y podía cuidar la casa, para ese entonces no habían descubierto el guardapelo, así que no sabían nada de mi historia-dijo ella-y no fueron a la guerra de neófitos porque me estaban cuidando, aun era una niña pequeña. A ellos les importa tres rábanos su alianza con los lobos-dijo Michelle. Esperen… ¿Cómo supo de los neófitos?

-Emmett esta buscando razones por las cuales no debo de ser tu hija-dijo y puso una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Carlisle, llama a Denali y pregunta por la existencia de esta niña, yo llamare a Bella y a los demás-dije y fui a fuera para poder despejarme un poco.

No podía ser que tuviera mas de una hija. Si conocí a María Ignacia y si tuve relaciones con ella, pero creía que había muerto ya que a la mañana siguiente no se movía y dudaba mucho de si respiraba.. Por eso le deje una carta dejándola, solo por si seguía viva. Saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de Bella, que contesto al tercer timbre.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué llamas?¿Renesmee esta bien?-pregunto ella desesperada

-Esta todo bien Bella, solo necesito que vengan todos para acá-dije, entonces escuche una voz proveniente de la casa.

-Y dime pequeña, ¿cómo es eso de que Edward embarazo a tu mama de primera intención?-pregunto Emmett

-MICHELLE, NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE-grite intencionalmente

-¿Quién es Michelle?¿A quien embarazaste Edward?¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO EDWARD?- pregunto ella a una velocidad casi inintengible por la furia.

-Luego te explico amor, te lo prometo. Ven rápido por favor-pedí a ella en un tono calmante

Entre en la casa y me encontré con una Michelle levemente sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera aguantando la risa, a Emmett y a Nessie muertos de la risa, a Esme con una mano en su cara como si estuviera avergonzada y a un Carlisle en el piso echo un ovillo con una mueca de dolor. La simple escena me hizo reír, y mucho. Después de un rato de reír y que Michelle se nos uniera, pude hablar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Lo que paso fue que después de que Carlisle colgara el teléfono vino para acá, pero se resbalo y callo en splits. Ahora tiene revoltillo-dijo Esme en la misma forma de antes

-Bueno, lo siento por ti Carlisle. Ya los demás vienen en camino-dije y me dirigí a Renesmee-Hija, ¿puedes llevar a Michelle al cuarto que esta al lado del tuyo?

-Si papi. Ven Michy, te encantara tu nueva habitación.

**Dejen muchos rewies**


	3. Reacciones

**Perdonen mucho la tardanza, la beta tardo un poco y me puse vaga para pasar el capitulo :D Gracias lsas personas que me dejaron muchoso rewies, MAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!, no eres propiedad de Stephenie, solo que se me chispotio el no ponerlo jijiji NO ME CASTIGUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclamier: Solamente Michelle y Maria Ignacia son mios, todos los demas personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 2:Reacciones

Michelle POV's

Todos en esa casa eran muy amables y agradables; en especial la pequeña que según creo es mi hermana.

-Ven michy, te encantara tu nueva habitación-me dijo la niña. Nunca en mi vida habían utilizado ese apodo conmigo.

Una vez arriba, ella me llevo a mi habitación y me dijo que al lado estaba la suya y al frente la de sus abuelos, que creo que eran el rubio y la de cabello caramelo. Definitivamente, ella era una niña buena.

-Oye pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunte

-Me llamo Renesmee, pero todos me dicen Nessie-me dijo ella con una hermosa, melodiosa y aguda voz de soprano que sonaba como campanitas

-Y ¿haces algo especial?-pregunte yo

-Si, yo puedo hacer esto-dijo y me pego su pequeña manita en mi cara. Entonces vi a otras personas que no estaban allá abajo; había una chica de cabellos castaños y piel pálida, junto con la foto oí una voz en mi cabeza, "_ella es mi mama y se llama Bella_". Luego paso otra foto y vi que era un chico rubio y alto, su voz volvió a sonar en mi mente "_el es mi tío Jasper_". Paso esa foto y apareció una rubia despampanante, junto a la foto la pequeña voz de la niña "_Ella es mi tía y madrina Rosalie_". Por ultimo apareció la foto de una chica con aspecto de duende, con su pelo parado en puntitas paradas en diferentes direcciones "_ella es mi tía Alice_". Todos ellos eran hermosos y con ojos dorados, como mi antigua familia.

Luego quito su manita de mi cara y pude volver a pensar con claridad.

-Eso es lo que puedo hacer. ¿Tu haces algo especial?-me pregunto Nessie

-Si, yo leo la mente igual que mi padre y puedo entender las cosas con tan solo tocarlas-le respondí a la niña

-Osea, ¿qué le puedes quitar el virus que tiene mi compu?-me pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-Lo intentare. ¿Dónde esta tu compu?-pregunte

-Allí en mi cuarto. Sígueme-me dijo y la seguí

Cuando entramos en su habitación me quede maravillada. Era la habitación que toda chica quería tener. Tenia las paredes pintadas de un violeta claro, su cama era enorme con sabanas cuadros de color rosa y naranja con flores violetas, un gran cuadro de Van Gogh y una alfombra rosa que cubría todo el piso. Todos los estantes eran de un blanco brillante y había una pared que había sido reemplazada por una ventana de cristal enorme. En una de las paredes había una laptop apagada sobre una mesita blanca.

-Wow, tienes una habitación muy bonita-le dije a Nessie

-Gracias, mira, esa es mi compu-me dijo señalando la laptop

-Bien, veamos-prendí la compu y ví que bajaba muy lento-¿Qué le hiciste que baja tan lento?-le pregunte

-Ya te lo dije, tiene virus. Al parecer eso afecta-dijo Nessie

-Si, ya lo ví-dije-Solo nos queda esperar

Bella POV's

Echa una furia como estaba, salí corriendo hacia la casa sin avisarle a nadie.

-¡BELLA, ESPERA!-gritó Alice pero yo no me detuve. Solo quería averiguar quien era Michelle y a quien Edward había embarazado.

-¡BELLA, DETENTE!-exigió Alice. Entonces fue cuado me detuve.

Una nueva sensación me invadió: tristeza. Me di la vuelta para encarar a Alice que estaba a centímetros de mi y me lance a sus brazos a sollozar

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-me pregunto ella acariciando mis cabellos a modo de consuelo

-Ed… Edwar… d… me… en… gañó-respondí sollozando

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo que te engañó?-preguntó

-Embarazó a otra mujer Alice. Tiene otra hija-respondí y un nuevo sollozo desgarró mi garganta

-¡ALICE, BELLA! ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Jasper llegando junto a Rosalie

De un momento a otro sentí unos sollozos que no eran míos. Jasper se había lanzado a los brazos de Alice y ahora estaba sollozando junto a mi. En menos de 5 minutos ya Alice y Rosalie estaban abrazadas a nosotros sollozando.

-Ja… Jas… per… contro… late… porfa… vor… ¿si?-pregunto Alice entrecortadamente

-Lo… lo… inten… tare-dijo y una calma absoluta invadió el bosque

-Gracias. Ahora, dime Bella, ¿cómo que Edward tiene otra hija?-preguntó Alice

-El me lo dijo. Yo oí como Emmett preguntaba a alguien "Dime pequeña, ¿cómo que Edward embarazó a tu mamá de primera intención?" Y no fue a Renesmee porque Edward gritó "MICHELLE, NO SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE". Tiene otra hija Alice. Yo lo oí-dije yo ahogando un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta

-Pero el no dijo específicamente "Bella tengo otra hija". No ¿Verdad? Entonces ve y enfréntalo. Averigua quien es Michelle y si de verdad es hija de Edward. ¿Me entendiste o quieres que te lo deletree letra por letra?-a veces Alice daba miedo.

-Si-dije firme. Luego sentí un olor que me hizo agua la boca-¿Eso que huelo es puma?

Michelle POV's

-Bueno, ya esta tu compu. Libre de Virus-dije yo a la media hora

-Gracias, gracias-dijo ella dándome un abrazo y yo le correspondía al abrazo riendo. Luego de eso, sentí un olor como asi un perro no se hubiera bañado en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunte

-Oh no. Es Jacob, un amigo de la familia. Pero el no sabe de tu existencia. Será mejor que te quedes aquí-dejo Nessie y se salio corriendo

Yo me quede ahí admirando su cuarto. La verdad es que era precioso. Me acerque a su mesita de noche. En ella había una foto de mi mama y lo que creo que era su madre. Ambos se veían muy felices y yo que vine aquí y les arruine la vida. El solo pensamiento hizo que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos. Oí toda la reacción de la esposa de Edward cuando hablaban por teléfono, lo que hizo que otra lagrima saliera de mis ojos.

Alguien entro en la habitación pero no vi quien era.

-Michelle, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto una voz muy maternal y dulce

-Es que aquí todos se veían muy felices y solo mi llegada les arruino la vida-dije con un sollozo y levante la vista para ver quien me hablaba. No me sorprendí al ver que era la de cabellos caramelos, pues era la única mujer además de Nessie que había visto allá abajo.

-No digas eso. Es solo que nos tomos por sorpresa. Nunca pensamos que habría otra Cullen, y menos por parte de Edward. El es una persona reservada y siempre ha amado a Bella. Cuando el fue al sur, el había dejado a Bella. Supongo que lo hizo para olvidarla-dijo ella dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias…-no sabia como se llamaba. Estoy segura que lo había oído en la mente de mi padre, pero lo había olvidado.

-Esme, pero si quieres, puedes llamarme abuelita-me dijo ella sonriendo

-Esme esta bien, no tienes cara para ser una abuela. Te ves MUCHO mas joven-dije y ella se echo a reír

Antes de que ella terminara, se oyó un portazo proveniente de la puerta principal. Seguido de eso un grito

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, SERA MEJOR QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES TODO-definitivamente la esposa de Edward había llegado.

**Este capitulo fue en memoria de Dady's Little Canibal. Ella fue quien me inspiro a seguir adelante como escritora aunque ella no lo sepa, tuve un pequeño problema con otro fic que tenia. Que descanse en paz.**


	4. Peleas

**Holaaaaa!!!! Siento la tardanza pero son tantas las cosas que han pasado en mi mundo. Pero, les dire la mas reciente: Tengo un pajarito en mi hombro derecho que lo unico que hace es revolcarme el pelo y morderme la oreja. Pero bueno, nada puedo hacer. Aqui les traigo el capitulo tres y gracias por los rewies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**-NOTA ESPECIAL: Thalia, NO SOY AMIGA DE MENTIROSAS COMO TU!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

Capitulo 3: Peleas

Bella POV's

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, SERA MEJOR QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES TODO-grite con furia cuando entre a la casa.

-Bella, cálmate. Te lo explicare todo pero tienes que calmarte-me dijo Edward en tono calmante.

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TIENES OTRA HIJA?!-pregunte con furia y levantando la voz bastante.

-BELLA, CALMATE!-me grito Edward. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, me había gritado-Bella, amor, lo siento. No quería gritarte-dijo el poniéndome las manos en los hombros pero yo me aparte bruscamente.

-Edward, me engañantes. Tantas veces me dijiste "Te amo" eran una farsa. ¡Y YO ME LA CREÍ! Y AHORA DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS JUNTOS, ¡¿ME SALES CON QUE TIENES OTRA HIJA Y ENCIMA ME GRITAS?¡-a estas alturas me comenzaban a picar los ojos como si quisiera llorar.

-Bella, escucha. Esto paso cuando nos dejamos ¿te acuerdas? Yo fui al sur, como te había dicho hace años, y allí me encontré a una chica, en Chile. Si tuve una relación con ella y si hice el amor con ella, pero fue por puro despecho, no fue por amor. Al día siguiente la deje, pero creí que había muerto. Ella había quedado muy débil después de eso. No creí que seguiría con vida, y mucho menos que había quedado embarazada. Esto no fue mi culpa ni de nadie. ¿OK?-Edward resumió toda la historia. La verdad es que se veía muy mal. Desde arriba se oyó un sollozo y yo, lógicamente, pensé que era Renesmee. Ella nunca nos había oído pelear de esa forma a Edward y a mi. Pero me equivoque.

-Es Michelle. Se siente culpable por toda esa pelea-me dijo Edward

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunté

-Esta arriba, ya viene para acá-respondió Edward.

Desde las escaleras se vio una versión de Edward en niña. Era una niña de mas o menos 8 años de piel clara, pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Tenia sus ojos hinchados y rojos, al igual que su nariz., como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Ven aquí Michelle-dijo Edward con un tono de amor y cariño, como cuando hablaba de/con Renesmee. La niña obedeció al instante y se acerco a el-Michelle, ella es mi esposa Bella. Bella, ella es mi hija Michelle-nos presento Edward y ella sonrió con desgana.

-Ven Michelle -le dije con los brazos extendidos para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo con un poco de miedo -Michy, ¿te puedo decir así, verdad? -ví que asentía y proseguí-Michy, no quiero que te sientas culpable ¿si? Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa y me molesto que tu padre no me hablara sobre tu madre. Pero no viniste a arruinarnos la vida, al contrario. Ahora Nessie jugara con alguien que no sea Jacob -dije con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por una deslumbrante de parte de Michelle.

-Bueno Eddie, ¿nos presentaras a tu hija? -pregunto Rosalie detrás de Edward junto a Jasper y Alice.

-Ve con tu papa Michy -le dije a la niña y se fue junto a su padre.

-Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, ella es Michelle. Michelle, ellos son…

-No te preocupes, se quienes son. Nessie se encargo de presentármelos -dijo Michelle interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Así que ya sabes el poder de Nessie. Perfecto, eso me ahorra una explicación -dijo Edward con alivio.

-¡AHHH!¡DEMASIADASA EMOCIONES PARA MI! -gritó Jasper haciendo que me sobresaltase

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? -pregunto Alice preocupada por su esposo

-¡ESA NIÑA DISPARA DIVERSAS EMOCIONES SIN CONTAR LAS DE EDWARD Y LAS DE BELLA! -grito Jasper y salió corriendo escaleras arribas

-Ya se le pasara Michelle, es solo que Jasper siente las emociones de los demás -le dije a Michelle que observaba la escena con los ojos como plato.

-Hola Michelle, yo soy Rosalie. Soy tu tía y estoy segura de que la vamos a pasar muy bien -le dijo Rosalie a la niña -Y ella es tu tía Alice, no te le pegues mucho porque sino te lleva de compras y no quiero perder una sobrina que acabo de tener -esto lo dijo muy bajito, aunque sabia que Alice la escuchaba perfectamente.

-Rosalie hizo un chistes vamos a reírnos, ja ja ja -cantó Alice con amargura-Ven aquí chiquita, no le hagas caso a tu tía. Tanto maquillaje le hizo daño-se oyó una risita de parte de Michelle y otra de parte de Alice-No se porque todos dicen que soy adicta a las compras

-¿Puedo ir de compras contigo Alice? -preguntó Michelle inocentemente

-Claro. Es mas, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora?

Michelle POV's

-Claro. Es mas, ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora? -me pregunto Alice

-Esto… Alice, Michelle ha tenido un viaje muy largo y necesita descansar. Además de que todo esto es nuevo para ella -dijo mi papá

"_Por favor papi, déjame ir"_ suplique mentalmente para que solo el lo oyera

"_Hija, te estoy dando un día mas de vida. Aprovéchalo" _me dijo mi papa

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Que vas a pasar mas de 10 horas en un **mall**__***** desde que abren hasta que cierran"_ respondió mi padre _"Y Alice no es una compradora fácil, se prueba mas de 10 vestidos, los analiza y termina escogiendo el primero que se probo. Es un verdadero infierno"_

"_Por favor Eddie"_ suplicaba Alice mentalmente

-Alice, ¿qué tal si vamos mañana?-dije yo. Aun estaba entusiasmada con las compras y Alice no quitaba su carita de perrito a medio morir.

-Michelle, aun tienes que desempacar ¿si? Dentro de una semana-dijo mi padre. La verdad me habían dado ganas de reír porque, no había traído equipaje.

"_Michelle, trajiste equipaje"_ dijo mi papi mentalmente

"_¿Por qué estas atrasando el día de compras?"_pregunte simplemente

"_Porque si tu vas, voy yo" _fue su simple respuesta

-Esto… ¿Alice? Tengo que ir a buscar mi equipaje al hotel de Seattle. Carmen y Tanya están allí-dije yo

-Si Alice, y tengo que acompañarla porque no voy a dejar a mi hija sola-mi padre, si fuera posible, estaría sudando porque, aparentemente, el viaje de compras con Alice es insoportable.

-De acuerdo, la semana próxima será-dijo Alice con un puchero que, casi, me destroza el corazón.

"_Es manipulación emocional. No te dejes llevar por eso."_ me dijo mi padre

-Aunque la ropa de Carlisle de esta década se esta acabando-dijo mi padre con una maquiavélica sonrisa

-Alice, aun me quedan 50 conjuntos de ropa. Puedo sobrevivir con eso-dijo Carlisle ahora igual o mas nervioso que mi padre hace un momento

**mall**: Es un centro comercial, lo único que escrito en ingles

**Espero muchos rewies y AHHHHHHHHHHH MI OREJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! maldito pajarito este Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Reencuentros

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!! llego por quien lloraban jajajaja toy triste por dos razones 1-mi hermano se fue por una semana a un viaje estudiantil que se gano y la casa esta vacia. 2-dice que en el aeropuerto estaba taylor lautner pero yo no le creo, porque no puede ser verdad? verdad? VERDAD????????????????????? pero bueno por ahora no importa o si? la cuestion es que tengo un nuevo fic que se llama mi noticiero favorito**

**aqui esta el link: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 5 8 9 6 3 / 1 / M i _ n o t i c i e r o _ f a v o r i t o (sin espacios)**

**Dsiclamier: Todos los personajes, a excepción de Michelle y María Ignacia, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 4: Reencuentros

Edward POV's

Después de dejar a Carlisle y a Alice en el mall, fuimos al hotel donde estaban Tanya y Carmen, en Seattle.

-Michelle, ¿estas segura que es por aquí?-le pregunte cuando entramos a un barrio de mala muerte-Yo se que a ellas no les gusta llamara la atención pero aquí no lo van a lograr dije mirando a mi nueva hija.

-Es por aquí, solo que no esta aquí-dijo ella mirando por la ventana-Gira a la izquierda-dijo señalando un callejón

-¿Segura que si entramos por aquí, saldremos con el Volvo y todas sus piezas?-pregunte con miedo observando el callejón oscuro que señalaba

-Claro que si. Entra y dos callejones mas abajo, doblas a la derecha-dijo como si fuera un** GPS***

Seguí sus instrucciones . Entre por donde me dijo y dos callejones mas abajo doble a la derecha. Me sorprendí al ver que el barrio de mala muerte había desaparecido y en lugar de eso había una calle mucho mas elegante y pavimentada.

-Síguelo directo y tres semáforos mas adelante, dobla a la izquierda. Después de McDonald's hay un gran edificio, es ahí-dijo mi GPS, digo, mi hija-¿Me consideras tu GPS?-me pregunto con un puchero como los de Alice.

-No, pero considero comprarme uno con todos los mapas del mundo. Estábamos planeando mudarnos el próximo año-le dije a mi hija

-¿Cada cuanto tiempo se mudan?-me pregunto Michelle

-Cada treinta años mas o menos. Aquí nos quedamos un poco mas de tiempo por algunos problemas-le dije

-¿Cómo cuales?-me pregunto

-Después te diré, ¿si? Ya llegamos-le dije un poco cansado por el cuestionario

-Solo fueron tres preguntas-me dijo un poco molesta por mi actitud

-Hija-dije arrodillándome frente a ella-Hay humanos cerca. Y recuerda, somos hermanos-le dije-Es para mantener un poco la identidad ¿si?-dije. No quería que pensara que no la quería. Al contrario, con el poco tiempo que la conocía, le había cogido cariño.

-Esta bien, hermanito-m dijo riendo. La cogí de la mano y nos dispusimos ir al hotel.

Todo aquel que nos veía se nos quedaban viendo como unos bobos. Los niños mas jóvenes pensaban cosas sobre mi hija y las niñas mas maduras no pensaban exactamente "sano". Allí casi nadie nos conocía pues la mayoría eran turistas. Llegamos a la recepción donde la recepcionista nos atendió amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos al hotel de Seattle. ¿En que le puedo ayudar?-nos preguntó. Sus pensamientos no tenían la misma amabilidad.

"¿Será casado? Dudo que lo sea. Es muy joven. ¿Será su hermana esa niña? Es muy grande para ser su hija" Estos y otros pensamientos cruzaban por mente.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Busco a las hermanas Tanya y Carmen. ¿Hicieron su reservación aquí?-pregunte amablemente. No estaría mal hacerla sufrir un poco.

"AHHH !!!Que linda voz tiene!!!"grito mentalmente la recepcionista.

En eso le guiñe un ojo y se me ocurrió una gran idea para vengarme de Emmett. Michelle, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción, llego corriendo hasta donde yo estaba.

"Esto no me lo pierdo" pensó mi hija

-¿Quién las busca?-me pregunto la recepcionista tratando de ocultar la hiperventilación que provoco mi guiño

-Emmett Cullen-dije y Michelle se mordió el labio para no reírse y que mi broma se fuera a la basura.

-De acuerdo. Llamare a su habitación-dijo ella y cogió el teléfono para llamar a la habitación

"Papi, ¿por qué fue la broma?" me pregunto mental e inocentemente mi hija

"Por preguntar cosas inapropiadas y hace mucho que me la debe" dije de la misma forma

Esperamos unos 5 minutos más cuando la recepcionista se volvió a nosotros

-Puede pasar arriba. Su habitación es la 403 en el 4 piso-dijo ella

-Gracias. Tenga, llámeme-dije entregándole una tarjeta que, obviamente, no era mía. Era de Emmett.

Cuando entramos en el elevador, mi hija no aguanto mas y se echo a reír a carcajada limpia. Yo no me quede atrás y me eche a reír con ella.

-Esa fue una buena broma. No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Emmett-dijo ella cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

En poco tiempo el elevador se detuvo dando señas de que habíamos llegado al piso 4. Nos bajamos de el buscamos la habitación 403. Cuando la encontramos, antes de llegar, abrieron la puerta. Frente a ella había una mujer de cabellos rubio rojizo y cuerpo de curvas. Era Tanya. Junto a ella apareció una mujer igual de hermosa pero con cabellos negros. Era Carmen. Ambas tenían hermosos ojos dorados.

-Hola Emmett. Vaya que has cambiado. Vaya que has cambiado. Estas mas flaco y… OH ¡te teñiste el cabello! Ahora te pareces mas a Edward. Espera… ¡ERES EDWARD!-saludo Tanya haciéndose la mensa.

-Tanya-salude abrazándola-Carmen, hace mucho que no nos vemos-dije abrazando a la morena

-¡Tanya!¡Carmen!-saludo Michelle efusivamente.

-Hola chiquita. Solo han pasado 3 horas sin vernos-dijo Tanya abrazando a Michelle.

-¿Y solo porque han pasado 3 horas significa que les tengo que perderles el cariño?-pregunto Michelle con un puchero adorable.

-No es eso, es solo que me extraña. ¿Tu papa te golpea?-pregunto Tanya

-No. La verdad es que hasta ahora me trata muy bien-dijo Michelle sonriendo deslumbrante.

-Eso espero. Hemos pasado cuidando de esta niña por 4 años como para que vengan a maltratarla-dijo Carmen abrazando protectivamente a Michelle.

-Bueno, pasen-dijo Tanya abriéndose paso para que nosotros entráramos

La habitación del hotel era muy espaciosa y cómoda. Tenia unos colores claros como crema y azul. Había una pequeña sala con sillones de una y tres personas de color pastel y un pequeño comedor de madera.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto Carmen sentándose en el sillón grande con Michelle en su regazo y Tanya a su lado.

-Vinimos por mi equipaje. Me mudo a la mansión Cullen-dijo Michelle un poco emocionada

-Wow. Así que Edward acepto que tendrá que dividir mas a los pumas-dijo Tanya-¿Dónde esta Renesmee? Pensé que vendría contigo.

-No quiso venir. Se quedo jugando con el perro, digo, con Jacob-dije yo acordándome del juego que tenían Jacob y Renesmee

*****En la mansión Cullen*****

-Ve Jake, atrapa la ramita-dijo Renesmee aventando una ramita y seguido de eso, un lobo enorme y rojizo persiguiendo la rama.

*****En el Hotel*****

-¿Qué tal todo en casa?-pregunto Carmen

-Todo esta bien. Deje a Esme preparando la habitación de Michelle y a Alice y a Carlisle en el mall-dije riéndome al recordar la escena: Carlisle aguantándose de la puerta del auto y Alice y yo jalándolo de las piernas. Michelle hizo coro a mis risas.

-¿De que se ríen?-pregunto Tanya

-Del berrinche que formo Carlisle en el mall. Fue gracioso. Deberían ver las magulladuras que dejo en el Volvo-dijo Michelle riéndose. Casi me hecho a llorar al recordar la pequeña parte que le falta al Volvo gracias a las manos de mi padre. Gracias a el, la puerta trasera ya no cierra bien.

-A pasado tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Hace años que no nos vemos-dijo Carmen con nostalgia.

-Si. Ahora nuestra chiquita se va y no la volveremos a ver hasta Dios sabe cuantos siglos mas-dijo Tanya-Al menos una foto a la semana ¿no?

-Les prometo que algún dia la verán en persona-dije

**GPS: **Aparato que se usa para encontrar direcciones de calles o ciudades

**A todo aquel que le guste los teen titans lean esta historia:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 5 0 8 2 4 / 1 / b y e _ S t a r _ p a r a _ s i e m p r e (sin espacios)  
**


	6. Recuerdos

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alguien va a morir, y presiento que va a ser mi hermano, muajajajajajaja**

**QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONOCIO (dice el) A LOS ACTORES DE CREPUSCULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'( :'-( Pero seguire viva gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan dejando  
**

**Disclaimers: Todos los personajes, a excepción de Michelle y María Ignacia, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

Tanya POV

Hubo un momento de silencio y pensé que a Edward le gustaría saber que paso con su hija en todo ese tiempo.

-Oye Carmen, ¿Recuerdas la primera semana con Michelle?-le pregunté

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Estábamos en la casa y Michelle no dejaba de llorar.

-Aquí hace frío, deberías arroparla más-le dije a Kate que tenia a Michelle en brazos

-No es eso, es que esta mojada-Respondió consolando a Michelle-Ya chiquita. Tío Eleazar te cambiara.¡ELEAZAR!

-Estoy ocupado. Manda a Irina, ella estará gustosa-dijo él-Tengo que… eh… um… Limpiar mi cuarto. Esta muy sucio-dijo él nervioso, juro que vi una gota de sudor en su frente

-Estoy segura que Michelle no quiere que Irina la cambie-dijo-Ven y cámbiala, no es tan difícil.

-Ya voy-dijo resignado-¿Dónde esta la consentida de la casa?-pregunto con un tono que daba vergüenza ajena. Michelle río. Claro, ya sabíamos de su poder y era bastante interesante, no sabíamos que dos vampiros pudieran leer mentes. Esto resultaba muy sospechoso.

Eleazar se llevo a Michelle a su habitación (que habíamos preparado tan pronto la encontramos)y allí la acomodo en la estación de cambiar pañales.

-Tanya, ¿una mano?-me pidió cuando yo entre en la habitación con las manos tras mis espaldas

-No, prefiero grabar este hermoso momento familiar-dije sacando una cámara de detrás de mi espalda

-Oh no, guarda esa cosa Tanya. Por favor-me dijo suplicando

-No y cambia a Michelle antes de que comience a llorar de nuevo-le dije con la cámara prendida

-¿Qué pasa Tanya?¿No quiere cambiar a Michelle?-pregunto Kate entrando en la habitación seguida de Irina

-No quiere. Kate, dale una descarga-dije con una maquiavélica sonrisa

-¡NO! Ya la cambio. Ya la cambio-dijo Eleazar quitándole la ropa a la niña para luego quitar el pañal-¡AHH!¡ME DIJERON QUE ESTABA MOJADA!¡QUE ASCO!¡ES VERDE!-grito como nena chillona. Michelle volvió a reír.

Eleazar quito el pañal de la bebe y lo boto a la basura sin verlo. Volvió hacia ella para limpiarla, pero un chorrito amarillo inundo el rostro de mi amigo.

-¡AHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡NO SE RIAN!-grito desperado. Estábamos todas allí; Carmen, Kate, Irina y yo riéndonos. Yo, de buena, le pase una toalla para que se limpiara.

-Vamos no es para tanto. Tan solo tienes que limpiarla, ponerle talco y ponerle un nuevo pañal. ¿Es tan difícil?-pregunto Irina riendo

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu?-pregunto él

-Quítate de el medio. Yo lo hago-dijo Irina. En menos de 5 minutos, Michelle estaba cambiada, seca y dormida en los brazos de Irina. Eleazar estaba con la boca abierta.

-Esa niña me tiene odio-acuso él

-Jajaja ¿Tienen una copia del video?-pregunto Edward riendo

-Si. Algún día te lo enviare-dije riendo ante el recuerdo

-¿Recuerdas sus primeros paso?-pregunto Carmen con nostalgia

-Si, fue un día muy especial…

-Hola Michelle. ¿Sabes que? Hoy vas a aprender a hablar-dijo Eleazar otra vez con ese tono que daba vergüenza ajena.

-¿Cómo sabes eso si ni tan siquiera sabes quien eres?-pregunto Kate

-Porque…-dejo la frase inconclusa ya que se fue y volvió a aparecer con un traje de superman-Súper Eleazar le enseñara-dijo poniendo una pose que debería parecer "súper" pero parecía un marica. Michelle se golpeo su frente con una mano.

-Oh esto hay que grabarlo-dije buscando mi cámara. Tan pronto la encontré, la prendí y grabe a "Súper Eleazar" para luego enfocar el rostro de Michelle. Seguía allí sentada y negaba con la cabeza, como 5 min. después se canso, se paro y siguió caminando como si lo supiera hacer de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo es posible que le enseñe a hablar y salga caminando?-pregunto Eleazar con un bufido

-Jajaja ¿Súper Eleazar? Ese chico necesita un psicólogo urgente-dijo Edward riendo

-Lo se, aun le pregunto a Carmen el porque esta con el-le dije a Edward y Carmen me dio un codazo, siempre la moleste con eso

-Hay algo que se llama amor, ¿recuerdas sus primeros pasos?-me pregunto Carmen con nostalgia…

Estábamos en la sala grabando a Michelle que estaba bailando una danza clásica. Supuestamente estábamos haciendo un concurso para ver quien bailaba mejor entre Irina, Carmen y Michelle, y hasta ahora estaba ganando la niña. Kate era parte del jurado, yo la que grababa y Eleazar el animador del show. Se veía muy gracioso con ese smoking negro con brillantes.

-Y esa fue Michelle Alexandra bailando "El lago de los cisnes"-dijo con un peine simulando ser un micrófono-Ahora la opinión del jurado. Kate…

-Gracias Eleazar. Bailaste muy bien pequeña. Te doy 10 chocolates-si, aquí no era por puntos, era por chocolates. Era divertido ver como Irina y Carmen se comían el suyo.

-Gracias Kate-respondió una pequeña voz de soprano-Pero me gustaría que me calificaras como a los demás. Baile horrible-dijo Michelle. Todos nos quedamos mirándola con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. A mi se me cayo la cámara

-Me encanta recordar la cara que ponían ustedes a la vez que se tenían que comer un chocolate-le dije a Carmen

-Si, recuerdo que Irina se quiso hacer la lista y no se lo comió, sino que boto el chocolate tapándose la boca-dijo Michelle y todos reímos, el viejo truco de me tapo la boca con el chocolate y lo boto sin que se den de cuenta

-Es cierto. Carmen, ¿recuerdas el primer día en el jardín de niños de Michelle? Solo tenia un año este pequeño monstruo-dijo Carmen

-Tío, no me dejes aquí. ¿Qué si lastimo a alguien?-preguntaba Michelle con miedo

-Escúchame bien Michelle. No lastimaras a nadie.¿Me entendiste?-dijo Eleazar con cariño

-Oye ¿quieres ser mi amiga?-pregunto un niño de no mas de 5 años

-¡A ELLA NO TE LE ACERQUES!-grito Eleazar y todas nosotras fuimos donde el para que no mandara al niño a la luna. El niño se fue corriendo y llorando.

-Eleazar, cálmate solo es un niño-dijo Carmen-ven aquí pequeña. Lo Haras bien, no lastimaras a nadie. Solamente no muestres tus poderes y no respondas a preguntas que no se han formulado en voz alta. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si tía. Los quiero a todos-dijo Michelle dándonos un beso y un abrazo a todos

-Cuídate princesita-le dije-Ven, no te dejare aquí sola con el loco de tu tío-dije en broma y ella rió deslumbrando a varios humanos que habían allí cerca

-Ese fue un gran día-dijo Carmen-fue el día en que por primera vez Eleazar le grito a un niño

-Jajaja si. Y también el día en que aceptamos que ya no teníamos una bebe-dije yo con un suspiro de nostalgia.

-Quisiera haber estado allí para ver crecer a mi chiquita-dijo Edward

-Ya Edward, te mandaremos todos los videos de Michelle que grabamos. Tanya se volvió loca grabando hasta cuando dormía-dijo Carmen

-No exageres. Solo que no quería que si alguien venia a reclamarla, que no se perdiera algún momento de su vida con su crecimiento rápido-dije defendiéndome

-Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Es hora de recoger a Alice y a Carlisle en el mall. ¿Dónde esta el equipaje de Michelle?-pregunto Edward

-Ven, te ayudo a llevarlo abajo-dije y baje con el y Michelle


	7. Nota de autora

NOTA ESPECIAL: PORFAVOR LEAN

Chicos, chicas, se que muchas personas no tienen mucho tiempo y soy considerada en eso, PERO PORFAVOR, EN ESTE CAPITULO SOLO HE RECIBIDO 2 COMENTARIOS Y NO MAS DE 5 ALERTAS pero mientras tanto, tengo 124 visitantes. Que me da eso a entender? que a nadie le gusta mi fic, asi que si van a dejar un comentario, puede ser "no me gusta tu idea" como puede ser "me gusta continualo" pero con una simple frase me conformo, tambien una alerta o algo asi, porque eso me dice, "me gusta la historia la quiero seguir leyendo" porque entiendo que muchas personas no tienen tiempo. Pero un "siguelo que me gusta" y me hacen feliz. Es todo y gracias a los que leyeron porque sino lamentablemente borro el fic.

Cualquier cosa, duda o queja este es mi correo electronico y mi msn

m i c h y 4 3 l i v e . c o m (sin espacios)


	8. Sorpresas y mas

**Wow, muchos mas reviews, por lo menos. Gracias a todo aquel que comento y gracias especialmente a caroline que me dijo que tenia mucho talento y a otra persona que no me dijo como no se llamaba pero me contacto por msn y me dijo que no la borrara. PERO, si no siguen mandando reviews con tanto entusiasmo como ahora, lo borrare lamentablemente. Tambie quiero decirle a Stupid Sheep, o quien sea que me haya recomendado que leyera su historia, que tengo mala memoria XD que la lei, pero que aun no he puesto post pero si la lei y esta muy buena y espero que la sigas. Y tenias razon, no me tengo que desvivir por eso, que es mejor 1 o 0? porsupuesto que uno. TENGO TENGO TENGO, un concurso para ustedes que mas abajo se los dire**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes en esta historia, excepto algunos, son propiedad de exclusivamente Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 6: Sorpresas y más

Edward Pov

Luego de ir al hotel en donde estaban Tanya y Carmen, fuimos al centro comercial, solo que esta vez jalamos a Alice de las piernas para sacarla. Cuando llegue a la casa escuche un pensamiento.

"_Edward, trae a Michelle al cuarto que esta junto al tuyo, por favor"_ pidió Esme mentalmente. Ni en sus pensamiento ella perdía ese tono cariñoso y maternal que la caracterizaba.

Michelle no la oyó porque estaba peleando con Emmett por quien iba a utilizar el televisor.

-Michelle acompáñame arriba ¿puedes?-le pregunte- Y Emmett, recuerda que Michelle es especial y fácilmente le puede meter un virus a tu Play Station o a tu Wii. Así que no te metas con ella-le advertí. Sabia del poder de Michelle por la conversación que había tenido con Nessie. Mi nueva hija me acompaño hasta arriba.

-Bien Esme, ¿qué sorpresa tienes para Michelle?-le pregunté

-Ven aquí Michelle-le dijo ella a Michelle y abrió la puerta del cuarto-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó

El cuarto estaba decorado con colores de verde, rosa, violeta y amarillo, claros todos. La cama estaba decorada con una sabana azul y rosa con flores violetas. Al lado de la cama había otra mesita de noche blanca con un despertador y al otro lado de la cama había otra mesita de noche blanca con una lámpara rosa. En el fondo de la habitación había un estante de madera color blanco, con diferentes gavetas, y las mas altas servían de armario. El centro del estante estaba hundido hacia atrás con una mesita, que tenia un espejo. Encima de la cama reposaban menos de diez peluches; un perro siberiana husky, dos conejos, uno grande rosa y otro pequeño y crema, dos osos, uno blanco pequeño y uno del tamaño del conejo crema color canela, una tortuga, una ovejita, Micky Mouse, Minnie Mouse, un Chihuahua crema y Miss Piggy.

-Es precioso Esme. Muchas gracias-dijo Michelle entrando al cuarto-¡Me encanta!

-Que bueno que te gusta. Te dejare con tu padre para que desempaques en paz-dijo Esme saliendo de la habitacion. Tan pronto se fue Michelle comenzó a nombrar a los peluches

-Veamos, esta conejita se llamara Diana-dijo señalando a la conejita color crema-Esta otra se llamara Ginny-dijo señalando al conejito mas grande y rosa-Este osito se llamará Thalia Ignacia-dijo señalando al conejito color marrón-Y este perro se llamara Jake-dijo señalando al Siberian Husky y yo reí-¿Qué?

-Nessie te matara cuando lo sepa-le dije mirando al perro de pelaje negro y blanco-Agradece que no sea de pelaje rojizo

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto sentándose en la cama con Jake en brazos

-Veras, ¿te hablo de Jacob?-le pregunte y asintió con la cabeza

-Me dijo que es un amigo de la familia

-Pues veras, el es un hombre lobo. Antes, el y yo éramos enemigos y yo le decía perro. Ahora somos amigos, pero no amigos amigos, sino que no nos peleamos como antes. Cuando nació Nessie, el le cogió un cariño especial a ella y son desde entonces inseparables. Incluso pienso que están enamorado pero eso es imposible-le dije improvisando la historia. Dudo que ella entiendo algo de la imprimación

-¿Imprima… que?-diablos, se me había olvidado que ella lee mentes. Rió

-Yo le explico-dijo Jacob saliendo de no-se-donde-La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja destinada-dijo-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy la otra hija de Edward-dijo y yo me prepare para ser bombeado por preguntas

-¿Otra… hija?-pregunto atónito

-Escúchame Jacob, yo no supe absolutamente nada. No me culpes de algo que no sabia, no sabia que su mamá-señale a Michelle-había quedado embarazada. Es más, no sabia que un vampiro podía concebir-intente excusarme, pero para mi gran sorpresa, se echo a reír

-No te preocupes Ed. Te paso esta-dijo y se fue mascullando-Otra hija

Me quede un rato mas hablando con mi hija un rato. Hablamos sobre que fecha había nacido, sí había tenido mascotas (algo estúpido, lo se) pero en un intento de evitar un ataque por parte de su tía Irina, se la habían dado de comer, las loqueras de "súper Eleazar", de su mama, entre otros. Así nos quedamos por un par de horas hasta que Bella me llamó.

-Edward, ¿puedes venir?- preguntó en un tono que me daba a entender que no volvería con mi hija en un buen tiempo

Michelle Pov

-Edward, ¿puedes venir?-preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la habitación. El tono que usó, me dio a entender que tendría que mantener ocupada a mi hermanita.

-Adivinaste, ahora me tengo que ir que mi esposa espera. Vete al cuarto de tu hermana ¿si?-preguntó y antes de que contestara, se fue y seguido de eso, se escucho lo que parecía ser un beso y una prenda de ropa hecha en tela arrancarse.

No me quede a espiar, la ultima vez que lo hice, la buena reputación de "súper Eleazar" y la buena y bondadosa Carmen (que le dio mi gatito a Irina para que se lo comiera) se fue a la basura. Me fui al cuarto de mi hermanita para hacer algo y no aburrirme. Cuando llegue, toque la puerta y oí un "adelante". Entré y me encontré a Nessie y a Jacob hablando

-Hola Michelle, ¿qué haces aquí?-me pregunto Jacob

-Edward y Bella están haciendo cosas indebidas y -respondí sencillamente-Y vine a conocer mas a fondo a mi hermanita-dije y ví como Nessie le ponía una mano en la mejilla de Jacob y le decía a través de su poder _"¿Qué cosas malas están haciendo mami y papi?"_

-Michelle, acabas de meterme en un lío muy grande-dijo Jacob mirándome.

**Ahora si, el concurso consiste en buscar los errores del fic, y no estan faciles, pero les dare la pista de la mas dificil, la conversacion de Nessie y Michelle en el capitulo dos y el error esta en este capitulo**

**QUIEN GANE, me contactara por msn y le pasare LA LETRA DE LA NANA DE BELLA PARA TOCARLA EN PIANO. Esto comenssara tan pronto yo suba este capitulo. Dejen su msn, para yo contactarlos o tan bien, en la nota de autora esta mi msn. QUIEN MAS ERRORES ME TRAIGA ANTES DE 5 DIAS A PARTIR DE HOY, GANA.  
**

**SI ALGUIEN SABE SOBRE EL POSIBLE EMBARAZO DE KRISTEN QUE ME CONTACTE POR FAVOR  
**


	9. Explicandole a Nessie

**Gracias a todos, ayúdenme a llegar a los 60 reviews si? Así publicare mañana si llegan. Abajo anunciare al ganador del concurso "ganadote el volvo de Edward" jajajajaja no es cierto, y gracias a nelly-bello-cullen que me mando un mensaje que no pudo poner review pero me mando un mensaje, y a mi no me importa si me dejan review, si me contactan asi, pues tambien es valido  
**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo 7: Explicándole a Nessie

_-Michelle, acabas de meterme en un lío muy grande-dijo Jacob mirándome_

-¿Qué hice?-pregunte inocentemente. La verdad es que no sabia que había hecho.

-Veras, cundo un lobo esta imprimado, no le puede negar nada a su impronta-me explicó Jacob

-Y ¿Por qué no le puedes negar nada a tu impresora?-pregunté

-Impronta-me corrigió-Es algo complicado, no sabes pronunciar la palabra vas a entender algo de lo que te digo

-Bueno, no te alarmes. Yo le voy a explicar-dije mirando como Nessie sonreía-Veras Nessie, ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-le pregunte y la sonrisa de mi hermanita se le borro de la cara-¿No sabes?-negó con la cabeza-Bueno, el tío Jacob te contara-la sonrisa volvió a su cara y miro a Jacob

-Michelle, ¿cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto el lobo

-4-dije con una sonrisita inocente-Todavía soy una bebe

-Si claro, una bebe maligna-dijo Jacob y se giro hacia Nessie- Veras Nessie, cuando mamá y papá se quieren, ellos… ellos… ellos tienen… Hay Dios Michelle yo no puedo hacer eso, hazlo tu-dijo Jacob que estaba sudando de puros nervios

-No puedo creer que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para convivir y pelear con vampiros pero no lo suficiente como para decirle algo tan sencillo a tu impresora

-Impronta

-¿Y a mi que? Veras pequeña, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho y desean tener un bebe, a mamá le crece una semilla en el vientre y de ahí sale un bebe-dije sencillamente

-¿Cómo llega la semilla hasta ahí?-preguntó la niña

-Ven aquí Nessie-dije haciéndole señas y arrodillándome frente a ella-¿De verdad quieres saber eso?-le pregunte y la niña asintió con la cabeza muy contenta-Jacob tu eres testigo de que no existió presión alguna contra la niña y eres totalmente responsable de cualquier tipo de trauma psicológico-le advertí y tome la mano de mi hermanita-Ven querida, que te voy a enseñar como llega la semilla y no puedes hacer esto hasta que tengas por lo menos 18 años o más de edad

Fuimos caminando silenciosamente hasta el cuarto de Edward y Bella, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Jacob iba detrás de nosotras con el mismo cuidado. Mientras mas no acercamos, mas fuertes se oían unos gemidos que no pude identificar y cuando llegamos a la puerta, algún pedazo de madera de un objeto en el mismo material, fue arrancado de su sitio.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_me pregunto Nessie a través de su poder.

-Tratando de introducir la semilla-dije en un susurro apenas audible

"_Edward, ¿esa no fue Michelle la que hablo?"_le pregunto Bella a Edward mentalmente. ¡Diablos!

-Corran-dije y salimos corriendo, pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo detenerme

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-me pregunto una voz aterciopelada pero enojada voz. Sentí toda mi sangre abandonar mi rostro.

-Jeje, hola Edward. Lindo día, ¿no? Jeje-estaba bastante nerviosa, no todos los día se te planta un hombre extremadamente guapo con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole su "amiguito". Basta Michelle, recuerda que es tu padre.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero eso no te salva de un castigo-no es justo, no llevo mas de 24 horas aquí y ya estoy castigada-Si es justo, nadie te manda a decirle cosas inapropiadas a tu hermana.

-Exacto, de eso me encargo yo-dijo Jacob saliendo de no-se-donde. Mi papa lo fulmino con la mirada-De acuerdo, me voy

-¿Qué le dijo a Renesmee?-pregunto Bella llegando detrás de Edward con una bata de baño

-No le dije nada, ella quería saber que hacían ustedes y …

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTES A RENESMEE?!-preguntó Bella angustiada

-Solo le dije que estaban haciendo bebes, nada malo-ambos abrieron los ojos exageradamente

-¿Qué le dijiste?-me pregunto mi papa

-Que venían de una semilla que le crece a mama en el vientre. No es mentira después de todo-dije con la cabeza baja

-¿Y después?-pregunto Bella aun con miedo en su voz por lo que le habría dicho a su hija

-Ella quería saber por donde entra la semilla al vientre de la mama

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron ambos

-Edward, Bella dejen de gritar, van a asustar a la pobre Michelle-dijo Rosalía detrás de mi-Ven aquí Michelle, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. Pudiste haberle causado un daño psicológico muy grande a tu hermana y grandes dolores de cabeza a tu padre. Así que prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer

-Lo prometo Rosalie-dije y ella me dio un abrazo al cual yo respondí

-Ven chicos, no es tan difícil. Hay que tratar a los niños con cariño o sino se les va a malcriar. Aprende de una vez Eddie-dijo Rosalie y se marcho conmigo a mi habitación

-Rosalie, gracias por salvarme de Edward. Aun no se porque no ha regañado a Jacob. El fue el de la idea-dije y se escucho como alguien gritaba "Jacob".

-Así que fue el chucho ese, no es para menos-dijo y me hizo señas para que me acostara en mi cama-Es tarde y tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Rosalie, ¿me cuentas un cuento?-le pregunte, no conocía a nadie en esa casa pero sabia que no se resistiría.

-Claro que si. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

***Errores del fic: Primer capitulo**

**En la parte donde Michelle se presenta, dice "Habla" en vez de "Hablar".**

**Cuando Michelle esta contando la historia dice "pesara" en vez de "pensara".**

***Segundo capitulo**

**En la parte que Nessie deja a Michelle sola en su cuarto, Michelle dice "En ella había una foto de mi mama de lo que creo que es su madre". Debería decir "mi papa"**

***Tercer capitulo**

**Edward se entera que Nessie le explico de su poder y ya no tiene que explicarle nada a Michelle, pero sin embargo, en el capitulo 6, quedó como si hubiera oído toda la conversación de ambas hermanas**

***Cuarto capitulo**

**Cuando Tanya abre la puerta repite la oración "Vaya que has cambiado"**

***Quinto capitulo**

**Cuando estaban recordando las primeras palabras de Michelle, no decía "palabras" decía "paso"**

***Sexto capitulo**

**Dice Edward que habían MENOS de diez peluches, pero si los cuentas, hay 11**

**En este capitulo, Edward queda como que había oído la conversación de Nessie y Michelle, pero en el capitulo 4, estaba preguntando como si no la hubiera oído**

**Esos son los errores en el fic, y quien se gano el volvo de Edward (mentira no se ilusionen) fue Nessie Cullen Potter que sin darse de cuenta me dio un error así que NESSIE VE A RECLAMAR TU PREMIO, mi MSN es:**

**m i c h y 4 3 l i v e . c o m**


	10. Michicienta

**Hola, disculpen la tardansa pero me estaba preparando para el back to school que comienza el 10 y no pude publicar antes pero este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros para compensar**

**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA ABAJO**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo 8: Michicienta

Rosalie Pov

Esa niña era muy linda. Aunque creo que a nadie, en especial a Edward, le gusto el pequeño incidente con Renesmee

-Rosalie, ¿me cuentas un cuento?-me pidió una vez se hubo acostado en su cama.

-Claro que si, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Una historia de romance-me pidió Michelle tiernamente

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-le pregunte para que eligiera una historia entre muchas que habían

-Una inventada. No me gustan mucho los leídos, le quitan toda emoción-me dijo con sus ojitos brillando y no me pude resistir. No era muy buena inventando historias y mucho menos inventando personajes

-De acuerdo. Esto era una vez, una niña que se llamaba Michelle y vivía con su padre porque su madre había muerto-comencé pero me detuve al ver los ojitos lagrimosos de Michelle-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte limpiándole una lagrima que se le había escapado de sus ojitos verdes

-No quiero que el personaje no tenga a su mama, es horrible no tener una mamá que te de cariño y te quiera-me dijo sollozando y se me partió mi corazón, que llevaba años congelado, al verla llorando.

-Esta bien. Um, veamos. Era una vez, una niña que vivía con su padre porque sus papas estaban separados. ¿Así esta bien?-le pregunte y ella asintió-Bien, como te decía, la niña se llamaba Michelle y vivía con su papá. Un día, su papa encontró a otra mujer y se casó con ella. Ella se llamaba Bella y tenía dos hijas: Rosalie y Esme. Un día de tormenta, su papá, que se llamaba Edward-rió, obviamente por el nombre de los personajes-y un árbol callo cerca de el, por suerte no le sucedió nada.-dije y ella suspiro de alivio-Pero un rayo le cayo encima

-Eso es horrible Rosalie-dijo ella sentándose de golpe en la cama

-Tranquila, aun no viene la mejor parte-dije tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Qué le pasó a Michelle?

-Pues, Michelle se tuvo que quedar con su madrastra…

-No puede, la ley dice claramente que si uno de los padres muere, ya sea mamá o papá, la otra parte se tiene que quedar con el niño o niña-dijo como si fuera una abogada de experiencia y estudio

-En ese tiempo no existía esa ley. Además, nadie te trajo aquí cuando tu mamá murió

-Porque nadie sabia que Edward era mi papá, de lo contrario, hace mucho que ya estaría aquí-¿es mi imaginación o estaba nerviosa e inventaba excusas?-Yo no estoy nerviosa. No tendría porque estarlo.

-Bueno, sigamos con la historia. Michelle se quedo con Bella, Rosalie y Esme. Rosalie y Esme maltrataban mucho a Michelle y Bella solo le hablaba cuando lo creía necesario. Sus hermanastras la llamaban Michicienta, porque pensaban que su historia era muy parecida a la de la cenicienta pero siempre le decían que nunca conocería un príncipe que se enamorara de ella. Pasaron los años y Michicienta se volvió más grande y hermosa, pero esa belleza no resaltaba por los trapos sucios que tenía puestos y el sucio de su cara. Un día, hubo un baile en el reino y su madrastra fue con sus hijas dejándole millones y millones de tareas a Michicienta para que no se escapara y fuera al baile. Michicienta se quedo llorando y limpiando hasta que un resplandor le llamo la atención; era pequeño y tenía brillos rosa y violeta.

"_¿Quién esta ahí?"_ preguntó muy asustada cogiendo la escoba con la que estaba barriendo, en forma de bate. Del pequeño brillo rosa y violeta, apareció una mujer muy pequeña de pelo corto y parado en diferentes direcciones la hacían parecer un duendecillo.

"_Hola, soy Alice. Seré tu hada madrina"_ dijo la pequeña mujer

"_¿Eres un hada madrina o un duendecillo malvado que viene a robar mis cosas?"_ preguntó Michicienta inspeccionando a Alice

"_No importa, solo báñate y vístete que nos vamos de compras"_ le dijo Alice a Michicienta

"_¿No que tienes que cambiarme mediante tu magia?"_le preguntó Michicienta a Alice

"_Si pero tenemos que ir de compras. Así ahorraremos un poco de magia. ¿Qué crees?¿Qué la magia crece en los árboles?" _le preguntó Alice a Michicienta

"_Solo aplica tu magia a mi y ya"_ dijo Michicienta con tono aburrido

"_De acuerdo" _Alice agitó su varita en dirección a Michicienta.

Los trapos sucios que antes traía habían desaparecido y en su lugar había un traje violeta y hermoso. Se amarraba en la espalda y dejaba media de esta al descubierto. La falda era esponjada y tenia amarres en esta haciendo que parecieran diamantes. Estaba maquillada ligeramente con base, sombra y brillo labial. Su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta alta pero elegante con una corona decorando su cabello broncíneo.

"_Wow me veo como una princesa"_ exclamo Michicienta en cuanto se vio en el espejo

"_Es porque serás una princesa. Ahora ve y conquista al príncipe Seth" _le dijo Alice a Michicienta.

-¿Quién es Seth?-me preguntó Michelle

-Uno de los amigos de Jacob-le contesté

-¿Y porque tiene que ser el?-me volvió a preguntar un poco enojada

-Porque si hubiera sido cualquiera de esta casa, las chicas me matarían-le dije

-Continua la historia-me animó Michelle

-Michicienta salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero tan pronto como se fue, volvió.

"_¿Qué pasa Michicienta?" _le preguntó Alice

"_Es que se me quedó mi collar. No vivo sin el" _le dijo Michicienta a Alice y subió a buscar su collar y volvió para subir al carruaje que Alice había preparado mediante su magia.

Michicienta llegó al castillo en 20 minutos ya que su conductor, Jasper, iba compitiendo con el conductor del carruaje de Cenicienta, Emmett, iba a otro baile- rió ante esta parte-. Cuando llegó al baile, el príncipe Seth estaba bailando con Esme y Rosalie con un hombre alto apuesto que tenía unos increíbles músculos y…

-Rosalie, no te pienses mucho en Emmett y en lo que hacen por las noches, ¿si?-me suplico Michelle

-De acuerdo. Michelle, al ver a su hermanastra con Seth, le recorrió una ola de celos.

"_Pero miren quien esta aquí. Es Michicienta pensando que puede conquistar al príncipe" _dijo Bella detrás de Michelle _"Tendrás un vestido hermoso pero nunca tendrás los dotes de conquista de mis hijas" _dijo señalando a Esme que, cada que podía intentaba besar a Seth pero el se alejaba antes de que siquiera rozara sus labios. Michelle, al ver esta escena casi se tira al piso para reírse.

"_Claro, si la indiscreción y la casi violación es un dote de conquista, Esme pronto se casara con el príncipe Seth"_ dijo Michicienta y se alejo del lado de su madrastra.

En ese momento, se le acercó un hombre rubio y apuesto a Esme invitándola a bailar. Esme aceptó no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al príncipe Seth. El príncipe fue a tomar una bebida esquivando milagrosamente a todas las chicas que se le acercaban. Michelle fue al donde estaba el príncipe y lo saludó tímidamente.

"_Hola"_ al oír esto, el príncipe se puso pálido, ya que pensó que era una de las chicas que estaban allí solo por su dinero y no por su amor.

"_Hola" _contestó para que no sonara grosero, al levantar la vista, vio a una mujer hermosa, detrás de Michicienta estaba la Cenicienta real, no la copia. El príncipe Seth se acercó a ella lentamente, pero su amigo fue mas rápido y se llevó a Cenicienta a bailar. Seth suspiro frustrado y miró a Michicienta que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"_Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?'_ le preguntó a Michelle viéndola bien, ella se veía mas hermosa que Cenicienta.

"_Michelle. Si me disculpa ya me retiro."_ dijo Michicienta, no por no querer hablar con el príncipe, si no que había visto a su hada madrina besándose con su chofer Jasper. Una mano la detuvo delicadamente.

"_No te vayas, quiero bailar una pieza contigo"_ le dijo el príncipe Seth a Michicienta y acepto gustosa.

Bailaron por largo rato hasta que el reloj dio las doce. Asustada, Michelle salio huyendo de los brazos de Seth, no sin antes darle su collar y decirle dulcemente al oído _"Esto es una muestra de que volveré algún día"_. Corrió asustada hasta su carruaje y se monto en el. Su chofer Jasper fue lo mas rápido que pudo a petición de Michelle. Llego a tiempo y se encontró a su hada sentada frente a la puerta de su humilde hogar. Michelle, muy triste subió a su habitación y guardo el hermoso vestido que había conseguido en un lugar seguro donde sus hermanastras no lo encontraran.

Al día siguiente, su madrastra y sus hermanastras fueron al pueblo por algunas cosas y Michicienta se quedo llorando al recordar que nunca volvería a ver a su hermosos príncipe. Pero lo tenia que hacer porque se lo había prometido. En ese momento el mismo brillo violeta y rosa apareció y Alice salio de ahí.

"_¿Qué haces? Deberías de estar arreglándote, no aquí limpiando y ensuciándote mas de lo que estas" _la reprendió Alice

"_¿Por qué Alice? El seguramente encontró a otra mujer mas hermosa que yo mientras no estaba"_

"_Pero se lo prometiste Michelle. No lo dejes, el te espera"_ con estas palabras convenció a Michelle y ella la volvió a cambiar por su magia. Esta vez tenia un vestido sencillo. Era negro hasta los pies, no era esponjado como el otro sino que era liso. Como el otro se amarraba en el cuello y dejaba media espalada al descubierto. Su cabello broncíneo resaltaba con el peinado que llevaba, suelto con algunas ondas en las puntas. Se veía hermosa y sencilla, tal como era ella. Fue en el mismo carruaje que ayer con el mismo conductor. Al llegar al castillo, Michelle quedo maravillada. Los jardines eran inmensos y con flores muy bonitas. Bajo y lo primero que vio fue al príncipe Seth que llevaba puesto su collar. Seth, al verla, se sorprendió ya que la reconoció enseguida.

"_Michelle"_ saludo el y le dio un gran beso el cual ella respondió gustosa. Michelle no volvió a su casa y se quedo en el castillo con Seth, quien le propuso matrimonio al enterarse que Michelle llevaba sus primeras hijas en su vientre, María como la mama de Michelle y Sue como la mama de Seth. Fin de la historia-termine de relatar

-Fue muy lindo Rosie- aahh que tierna. Nunca me han llamado Rosie

-Bueno, será mejor que la princesa Michelle se vaya a dormir- dije levantándome de la cama- Buenas noches Michicienta

-Buenas noches hermanastra malvada-ups, creo que fue mala idea integrarme en el cuento

**Tengo algo importante que decir. La primera es que el 12 de agosto es mi cumple y yo no quiero que me dediquen historias ni nada de eso. Quiero muchos muchos reviews. La segunda es que el capitulo 10 tiene unas cuantas escenas que insultan a Taylor Lautner y yo quisiera que si a alguien le molesta que me lo avise desde antes y yo cambio el capitulo y elimino esas partes o cambio el personaje. Se los aviso desde antes porque no quiero problemas con nadie a la hora de publicar. No me molesta que me digan "no cámbialo porque no me gustaría eso" pero también me gustaría que me lo dijeran con calma, nada de insultos por favor. Yo se los digo bien así que si pueden notificármelo bien y sin insultos se los agradezco**


	11. El castigo

**Disclaimer: La gran mayoría de personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para un fic de bajo, muuuuuuuuuuy bajo presupuesto.**

Capitulo 9: El castigo

Michelle Pov.

Me levante en la mañana temprano para desayunar. Fui corriendo al baño para lavarme los dientes y darme un baño. Cuando salí, con solo una bata de baño, fui a mi cuarto y me encontré con Alice y Rosalie hurgando en mi armario y en mis gavetas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte

-Venimos a vestirte porque hoy es un gran día- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme

-¿Qué hay hoy?- pregunte confundida

-Michelle, que bueno que despiertas- me dijo mi papá. No le preste mucha atención pues había oído en la conversación de Alice y Rosalie "Michelle" y "traje de baño" en una misma oración. ¿Para que rayos quiero yo un traje de baño?- De eso quiero hablarte. Hija, ayer hable con Tanya y le hable de lo que hiciste- oh oh, eso no sonaba muy bien-y me dijo que un buen castigo seria que pasaras todo un día entre Hombres lobo ya que los detestas.- diablos, esa es mi peor pesadilla- Y aquí cerca hay una reserva…

-Que tiene una playa y es hermosa y la arena es muy blanca y…

-Alice, cálmate.- le dijo Rosalie- No es bueno pasar un día entero con perros. Apestan y … Oh, encontré el traje de baño perfecto para Michelle

-Rosalie, Alice, no ayudan. El punto es que Jacob va a llevar a Nessie a la reserva Quileute y tu los vas a acompañar. Cuando tus tías te tengan listas bajas para reunirte con ellos-dijo Edward y se fue dejándome con Alice y Rosalie que estaban viendo dos trajes de baño: un bikini verde flourecente y uno de pantalón y camisa corta de color azul oscuro.

-Pero Rose, el verde le sienta de maravilla. Mira como se ve en contraste a su piel-dijo Alice acercándome el bikini muy revelador.

-Pero Alice, es una niña de… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto Rosalie

-4-dije y se me ocurrió una idea- Chicas, ¿por qué no combinan los trajes de baño? Ambos colores quedan bien juntos

-Claro. ¿Por qué no ser me ocurrió antes?-dijo Alice y cogió la parte de arriba del bikini verde y el pantalón azul y los puso uno encima del otro-Perfecto, ahora solo queda la ropa-dijo Alice y comenzaron a buscar en mi armario y en mis gavetas.

Me acerque a Alice que estaba hurgando en mi armario y la aparte. De una de las maletas que tenia ropa sin desempacar, saque un pantalón Jean que me llegaba hasta mitad de pierna y una camisa de cuadros rosa, negro y blanco y mis converse rosa.

-Yo me paso horas buscando la ropa perfecta… ¿y tu en 5 minutos encuentras una que queda perfectamente? Esto no puede ser-dijo Alice fingiendo que se desmayaba

-Bueno, veo que ya tienen la ropa, así que Michelle, cámbiate y te vas con Nessie y Jacob-me dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba una vara de no-se-donde y le pico varias veces a Alice que estaba tirada en el piso inmóvil. Si no supiera que es un vampiro, hubiera jurado que se había desmayado de verdad pero, de un momento a otro se levantó y siguió caminando dándome un ligero susto. Cuando se fue, me vestí e intente peinarme pero Alice vino a mi rescate y me hizo dos trenzas indias. Salí y me reuní con mi hermanita y Jacob.

-¿Estas lista Michelle?-me preguntó el perro y yo asentí de mala gana

Al parecer mi padre le presto el auto al perro ya que él sacó las llaves del volvo plateado de mi padre. Mi hermanita y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera del auto y el perro se sentó en el piloto. Arrancó el carro y nos fuimos directo a mi infierno personal. El viaje no fue tan mal, yo iba preguntando formas de cómo matar a un vampiro, pues mi padre no se salvaba de esta.

-¿Una estaca en el pecho?-iba preguntando yo a Jacob

-No

-¿Agua bendita?

-No

-¿Ponerlo a la luz del sol por mucho tiempo?

-No

-¿Una cruz?

-Michelle, no se de que forma se mata a un vampiro y no te diré para matar a tu padre-me dijo Jacob

-De acuerdo, entonces pensare en las 25,000 formas de matar a un hombre lobo-dije enojada-¿Una bala de plata?

-No entendiste la indirecta de que cierres la boca ¿verdad?-dijo Jacob y yo negué con la cabeza, a mi lado, Nessie se moría de la risa.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Jacob y yo me baje de mala manera, la bala de plata no sonaba tan mal después de todo, el problema era la pistola.

Primero fuimos a la casa de Jacob y conocimos a su padre, Billy Black ; después, unos amigos de Jacob lo invitaron a jugar basketball, creo que eran Quil, Embry, Sam o algo así, ABURRIDO; después dimos un paseo por la reserva y por ultimo fuimos a la playa donde habían mas amigos de Jacob.

-Hola Jake, ¿cómo estas?-le pregunto una mujer hermosa de piel y cabellos morenos. Tenía varias cicatrices en toda la cara-¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?-pregunto muy amable. Esa chica tenía pensamientos muy puros y no son como los pensamientos de las demás personas que conozco.

-Ella es Michelle, una hija que le salió a Edward de la nada-dijo Jacob como si nada

-Oh, hola Michelle. Yo soy Emily. Es un Gusto tenerte por aquí-dijo amablemente-hola Nessie-dijo saludando a i hermanita con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Emily-dijo Nessie algo cohibida, al parecer era tan reservada con los demás como yo; puritas padre

-Ven Michelle, te voy a presentar con el resto de los chicos-dijo Jacob y me arrastro hasta donde habían unos chicos altos y morenos todos.

-Muchachos atención, les presento a Michelle; Michelle, ellos son Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared y Seth-nos presentó pero hubo algo en ese ultimo chico, Seth, que me llamó la atención.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer tenerte por aquí-dijeron algunos de ellos, otros solo me miraban con el ceño fruncido preguntándose mentalmente _"¿Y esta quien es?"_

-Oye Jake, ¿vamos a los acantilados? Hace un tiempo perfecto-dijo el que creo que se llamaba Collin

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que cuidar de Michelle y de Nessie que esta por…-dijo mirando hacia atrás pero no había nadie-Que raro, la deje con Emily por allí-dijo señalando donde estaban mi hermanita y Emily. Algo me decía que le iban a hacer una broma a Jacob. O…¿era un pensamiento que decía _"espero poder ver la cara de Jacob cuando vea a Nessie cayendo del acantilado"_? ¡¡¡EL ACANTILADO!!!

Busque rápidamente los acantilados. Los encontré pues eran muy grandes y altos. Vi una pequeña figurita que estaba lista para saltar

-Allí esta-dije señalando a mi hermanita que estaba en la punta y salto. Corrimos velozmente hacia donde estaba mi hermanita pero llegamos tarde porque no había rastro alguno de alguien con vida. Todo el área estaba vacía.

-Hola Jake. ¿Vistes como salte?-preguntó una vocecita que concia muy bien. Nos giramos y nos encontramos con uno de los chicos que invitó a Jacob a jugar Basketball (no me acuerdo de su nombre porque no preste atención) que tenía a mi hermanita en brazos. Mi hermanita tenía su traje de baño entero de color negro y él tenía un pantalón azul.

-NESSIE- gritó Jacob y se fue a coger a mi hermanita en brazos- ¿Te paso algo? ¿Algo te duele? ¿Puedes hablar, caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo?-preguntaba desesperado y lo único que todos hicimos todos fue echarnos a reír.

-Relájate Jake, no le paso nada. Yo estaba ahí para atraparla-dijo el que salvo a mi hermanita.

-Sam, no es gracioso. Si algo le pasa, Edward me castra y yo quiero tener mis hijos-dijo Jacob y abrazo protectoramente a Nessie.

-¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿Haces salto de acantilado?- pregunto el que salvo a mi hermanita. Creo que se llamaba Sam.

-Ella si que no Sam, Edward la acaba de conocer. No creo que le guste que su hija salte de un acantilado-dijo Jacob

-Vamos, nosotros las atrapamos cuando caigan, nada malo les va a pasar. ¿Verdad Seth?-preguntó Sam dirigiéndose a Seth. No me había dado de cuenta que me estaba mirando. Me sonrojé.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-preguntó confundido mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia Sam- ¿Dijiste algo?

-Que si tu atrapas a Michelle mientras yo atrapo a Nessie mientras saltan del acantilado-repitió Sam a Seth

-Si claro. ¿Por qué no?-dijo Seth y yo sonreí

Edward Pov.

Estaba tranquilo en la casa, Bella estaba limpiando el cuarto de Nessie, Carlisle y Esme están en el hospital, Rosalie y Emmett estaban de caza, Alice y Jasper estaban de compras y yo estaba viendo la televisión. No vería a mis hijas en un rato mas pues le había dado a Jacob hasta las 6:00 de la tarde y ya eran 4:30. Me puse a ver un programa de cocina mientras pasaba esa hora y media. De momento, sentí el olor de dos hombres lobo y de mis dos hijas, junto a eso, el sonido de un coche aparcándose frente a la casa. Me pare para ver quien era y me sorprendí al ver mi volvo frente a la casa. Esperaba ver a Jacob cargando a Nessie pero no esperaba ver a Michelle de la mano de Seth, es más, ni esperaba ver a Seth. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué hace Seth aquí?

-Edward, ¿recuerdas el día en que nació Nessie?-me preguntó Jacob

-Si. ¿Por?-pregunté pero caí en cuenta en cuanto ví a Michelle abrazadita y muy feliz con Seth-No puede ser

-Papi, fue el mejor castigo de mi vida. Hice nuevos amigos, nadamos en la playa, paseamos por la reserva e hicimos salto de acantilado-dijo y yo abrí los ojos y mire a Jacob quien estaba diciendo en sus pensamientos "lalalalala" repetidas veces.-Papi, ¿cuándo volveremos?-me preguntó Michelle pero yo me estaba organizando mentalmente

Repasemos. Mi hija hace una travesura. Yo la castigo. Un día con hombres lobo. Los odia. La pasa bien. Hacen salto de acantilado. Un lobo se imprima de ella. Yo me vuelvo loco. Y el mundo también.

**Hooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿como está mi gente linda? Tengo un anuncio que darles. El capitulo 14 será un "10 años después". Les quiero preguntar si quieren que haga el fic así y que sean los 30, 35 ó 40 capítulos que tenía planeado desde un principio o hago el fic de 20 capítulos y una secuela. Ustedes eligen, porque se que a algunos no le gustara eso. Aprovechen ahora que solo tengo la mitad del capitulo 13 escrita y no me digan en el capitulo 12 "yo no quiero que sea así" por que les va a ir muy mal ****½-/ y lo que digo lo cumplo *se truena los huesos de las manos y del cuello* Tienen solamente hasta el proximo capitulo para opinar**

**Dejen reviews si quieren que Edward o Jacob o Carlisle o Jasper o Emmett les de una visita esta noche**


	12. Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl

**CHCAS!!!!!!! Estoy de regreso. Disculpen la tardanza pero es que comencé clases y no tengo tiempo porque ahora estoy que entro a las 12:30 del medio día y salgo cansada a las 5:30 y nunca salgo sin ni una tarea y apenas y tengo tiempo para mi. Pero prometo que tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.**

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para matar el aburrimiento y trayéndole problemas al pobre Edward poniéndole otra hija dejándolo sin hacerlo con Bella por sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo y creando un fic de muy bajo presupuesto, y cuando digo bajo, digo que es un presupuesto muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bajo. Nada más tienen que leer este capitulo para que se den cuenta de ello. En fin, no me pertenecen los personajes.**

**Nota especial a -LuNiiTta- : SETH ES MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si quieres no jalamos los pelos pero ES MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajaja es broma, lo de los pelos, seth sigue siendo MIO**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma Wilmeliz por su cumpleaños  
**

Capitulo 10: Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl

Michelle Pov.

-Michelle, Nessie. ¿Por qué no van al ver una película mientras yo hablo con Jacob y con Seth?-nos exigió mi padre en forma de pregunta. Lo se, algo extraño.

Nessie y yo nos despedimos de Seth y de Jacob y nos fuimos al cuarto de Edward a ver que películas tenía nuestro padre.

-Michy, ¿te molesta si vemos mi película favorita?-me preguntó mi hermana y, como no tenia muchas ganas de ver películas, asentí con la cabeza. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con Seth..

Mientras que Nessie iba poniendo y preparando la película, yo baje para buscar palomitas y refresco. Abrí uno de los estantes altos con ayuda de una escalera que encontré allí. Encontré las palomitas y metí un paquete en el horno microondas. Mientras tanto, busque un vas y me serví un poco de agua. Al abrir la nevera, ví lo que menos esperaba. Allí, en un pequeño envase habían muchos **gummy sharks***. A pesar de mi odio a los tiburones, me encantaba el sabor dulce y al mismo tiempo agrio de los gummy sharks. No lo pensé dos veces y cogí el envase y tome uno de los gummy sharks. Eran simplemente sabrosos. Un sonido me saco de mi ensoñación. El microondas ya había parado indicándome que las palomitas estaban listas. Tape nuevamente los gummy sharks y prepare las palomitas, los gummy sharks y los refrescos. No pregunten como lo lleve todo al tercer piso sin ningún problema. Al entrar en la habitación de mi padre, Nessie me ayudó a cargar todo hasta la gran cama que había allí. Note que encima de la cama habían un par de gafas 3-D.

-Que bien. Veremos **Spy Kids 3-D***-dije emocionada. Esa era una de mis películas favoritas.

-No. Veremos **Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl***. También es en 3-D- me dijo y se me señalo la pantalla. En ella había un niño con aletas y dientes de tiburón vestido de gris y negro y una niña de cabellos y vestimenta rosa con una mano de la cual salía lava.-¿No te gusta?-me pregunto mi hermanita un poco triste al ver mi cara de decepción y desesperación. Otro de mis secretos es que, le tengo pánico a la vida marina y viendo la cara del niño (la cual la he visto antes) tengo el presentimiento de que los peces saldrán de la pantalla.

-No es eso, es solo que no me agradan los tiburones-mentí llevándome un gummy shark a la boca.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó señalando al gummy shark

-Niña, ¿nunca has probado un gummy shark?-ella negó con la cabeza-Entonces no has vivido

-¿Por qué?

-Esto-dije señalando un gummy shark-es lo mas deliciosote hay en esta vida

-¿Puedo pobrar?-me preguntó y a regañadientes le di un gummy shark. Puse la película y tan pronto comenzó, un tiburón cruzo la pantalla y yo me quede petrificada. Juro que lo ví ante mis ojos. Luego de eso un niño estaba de pesca con su padre y vino una tormenta separándolos a ambos y el niño se crió entre tiburones. Algo estúpido porque no te pueden crecer aletas y branquias solo por criarte con tiburones. O…¿si? Luego de eso, apareció otro niño que estaba de pesca y pescó al niño que se creía tiburón. Sabia yo que Sharkboy se me parecía a alguien.

-¿Ese no es Jacob?-pregunte para confirmar mis sospechas. Si ese no es Jacob me vuelvo a tirar del acantilado sin que nadie me salve.

-No, es otra persona. Creo que se llama Taylor Lautner. También es lindo pero no tanto como Jake-termino sonrojada

-¿Dijiste Taylor Lautner?¿El que supuestamente sale con Selena Gómez? No se que le ves. Robert Pattinson es mucho mas bonito-dije viendo la película donde el niño rubio, Max, estaba leyendo un libro frente a toda la clase. Me reí en la parte en que todo el mundo le tira bolas de papel. Me quite las gafas y seguí viendo la película.

-No es cierto, Taylor es mucho mas lindo que Pattinson, además, escuche que no se baña-dijo mi hermanita con cara de asco

-No es cierto. Es solo un rumor además, mira esto-dije sacando la revista "J-14" de no-se-donde-¿Ves esa sonrisa? Da escalofríos-le dije señalando la portada donde aparecía Selena abrazando a Taylor quien tenía una sonrisa que, cualquiera que la viera, terminaría con pesadillas.

-No es cierto es encantadora-dijo defendiendo a Taylor

-Nessie, Robert es mucho mas lindo-dije pasando las paginas de la revista y encontrando un poster de Robert Pattinson con una sonrisa hermosa- Y tiene una sonrisa que quita el aliento-dije suspirando y dándole un beso al poster- Hay que volver a ponernos las gafas-señale la pantalla donde aparecían los tres chicos en una nave. Había visto que Nessie tenia unas gafas rosa con diseños en fuego así que preferí las rosa de Lavagirl que las grises con branquias de Sharkboy, pero una mano pequeña se interpuso en mi camino

-¡Oye! Yo quiero esas gafas-dije jalando las gafas de un extremo mientras que Nessie las jalaba del otro.

-No, son MIS gafas-dijo posesivamente

-Solamente es mientras vemos la película. Coge tu aquellas-dije señalando las gafas grises

-No. Yo quiero estas gafas. Son mas bonitas-dijo Nessie

-Pero yo soy tu hermana mayor, así que merezco tener estas gafas-le dije jalando lasa gafas de un extremo. El sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió nuestra pelea

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-nos preguntó un muy molesto Edward

-Papi. Michelle no me quiere dar mis gafas-dijo Nessie con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a esto-dijo señalando la cama. No nos habíamos dado de cuenta de que las palomitas se habían esparcido por toda la cama y habían varios gummy sharks en el piso y… ¿en la ventana? ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber-dijo Edward muy enojado

-Oye Jake, ¿ese no eres tu?-preguntó MI Seth (¿se nota mi posesivismo?) señalando a Sharkboy

-No, ese es Taylor Lautner-dijo Jacob mirando al niño

-Están castigadas. Las dos-nos dijo mi papa y ambas pusimos mala cara

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?

-Pero papi, nunca me has castigado

-Lo siento pero están castigadas. Michelle, no comerás gummy sharks y cazaras animales por un mes-no puede ser. ¿Cómo sabe que odio matar animales?-Tanya me lo dijo, solo para futuras ocasiones-dijo mi padre respondiendo a mi pensamiento-Y tu Nessie, comerás comida humana y saldrás de compras con Alice por un mes-dijo mi padre y mi hermanita ahogo un sollozo. Puro teatro.

-Pero papi. Nunca he sido castigada y siempre he sido una niña buena-dijo mi hermanita con los ojos lagrimosos. Payasa de circo.

-Será un mes con dos semanas por protestar Renesmee-dijo mi padre muy enojado. Me reí por lo bajo.-Y para ti también Michelle, por burlarte-dijo mi padre y salio por la puerta. Ahora era yo la que quería llorar

**Gummy sharks: **Son unos dulces en forma de tiburón que, como dijo Michelle, tienen sabor dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo

**Spy Kids 3-D: **Es una película que trata de unos niños espías. Es una tercera parte, las primeras dos se llaman igual pero no son 3-D.

**Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl: **Es una película protagonizada por Taylor Lautner y es en 3-D. La experiencia mas cercana que nosotras las chicas podremos tener a Taylor.

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Simba

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!!!!!!! Lamento la tardanza pero no tenia mucho tiempo. Ahora almenos tengo los fines de semana y tengo un poco mas de tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y aguantaron la espera. LOS QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wilmeliz saludos, algun dia de esto te llamre.  
**

**Nota especial a Evarne: Gracias por hacerme llegar los errores y tratare de mejorarlos. Sin embargo, las notas de autor que yo dejo es porque quiero. Si lo dice en alguna regla de la web y yo gustosa los dejare de escribir. Pero muchas gracias por ser sincera conmigo.  
**

**Disclaimer: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 1: Simba

Hace una semana que mi papa nos castigo a mi y a Nessie y yo no estaba muy contenta que digamos. No me gusta matar animales desde el incidente con Simba.

_Flash back_

_Estaba tranquila en mi casa jugando con el gatito que me regalo tío Eleazar. Ese día Carmen y Kate te habían ido de caza y yo me había quedado con Tanya, Eleazar, Irina y Laurent, un vampiro que se había unido a nuestro clan hace poco. Yo tenia un hilo con una bola y estaba jugando a atrapar la bola con Simba, mi gatito de color marrillo. Los demás estaban atentos mirándome. Laurent nunca respiraba por miedo a hacerme algún tipo de daño._

_-A que no puedes atraparla Simba-le dije a mi gato. En eso dio un brinco alto arrebatándome el hilo y raspando mi mano-¡Auch!-del raspaso que me dio Simba comenzó a sangrar y sentí algo impactar sobre mi. Abrí mis ojos y ví a mi tía Irina sobre mi con los ojos negros como el carbón.-Oh, oh-dije acordándome de que vivía en una casa llena de vampiros_

_-Tanya, llévate a Laurent, yo me encargo de Irina-oí a mi tío Eleazar. Sentí un dolor profundo en la cabeza y me di de cuenta de la herida que tenia en la cabeza._

_Pronto sentí un peso menos encima de mi. Cuando quise ver, Irina y Eleazar estaban peleando, y Simba estaba cerca. Como si Eleazar hubiera oído mis pensamientos, tomo a Simba y se lo aventó a Irina justo a la boca. Mi gato murió y yo no se como no me enoje con mi tío Eleazar por matar a mi gato._

_Fin del Flash back_

Desde entonces , nunca he vuelto a cazar animales. Y este día iba a ir de caza. El lado positivo de todo esto es que iba a ir con Seth, quien se había vuelto mi mejor amigo y todos los días me visitaba.. Le pedí que fuera conmigo porque así me sentiría mas cómoda. Sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta y respondí con un "pase".

-Princesita, tenemos que irnos-me dijo Seth desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Desde que le conté la historia de Michicienta, el me dice "princesa" y yo a él "príncipe".

-De acuerdo príncipe, pero, ¿tengo que ir?-le pregunte rogando que me dijera "No es solo que tu padre te quería jugar una broma".

-SI, pero yo estaré allí para apoyarte y ayudarte-me dijo acercándose a mi

-Pero me tienes que prometer algo-me miro sospechosamente

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que jugar Guitar Heroe conmigo tan pronto lleguemos-le dije

-¿Tienes el juego de Guitar Heroe?-me pregunto con sus ojitos brillosos

-Y Dance Dance Revolution-le dije. Sabia que si le decía eso llegaríamos pronto y quizá y ni cazáramos.

-De acuerdo, vamos princesa que se nos hace tarde-dijo Seth emocionado. Mi plan ya estaba en marcha. Salimos de la gran y enorme casa blanca en dirección al bosque pero nos detuvimos cuando apenas llevábamos medio camino.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Seth

-Espérame aquí-me dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció entre los árboles dejándome solita en medio de la soledad solo con mi solitariedad. ¿Quién me entiende? De pronto sentí un pasos detrás de mi y me gire pero no ví nada. Entonces entendí que pasaba.

-Vamos Jason, dejemos el juego de "Mariemos a la victima antes de matarla".-dije. Lo que no me esperaba era que apareciera un lobo negro y gigantesco con cara de confusión.-Ah, eres tú. Hola Sam-le dije. Seth me había hablado de la manada y sus colores. Aunque nunca había visto un hombre-lobo, no me sorprendí por su tamaño, sabia que eran muy grande.

"_¿De verdad pensaste que era Jason?"_ me preguntó a través de sus pensamientos. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Seth?-le pregunté y el señaló con el hocico a un lobo mas pequeño que el, flacucho de color arena seguido de dos lobos mas; un lobo de color chocolate y una loba de color plata. Supuse que eran Quil y su hermana Leah.-Hola Quil, hola Leah-salude.

"_Vamos que quiero jugar DDR"_ pensó Seth, Quil aulló divertido.

"_Hermanito, ¿es enserio?¿Piensan no cazar solo para jugar?_" Sí, mi plan ya estaba funcionando.

"_Chicos, ¿pueden callarse ya? Si Edward los coge con esos pensamientos la castigara peor." _oí a Seth

"_Pero es que aun no puedo creer que te haya manipulado con esos juegos. Nunca los has jugado."_ le dijo Leah a su hermano y luego me miro_ "Lamento que tengas que oír esto."_

"_Claro que si. Una vez que fui al centro comercial con Jake, Embry y Sam a comprar un regalo para Nessie porque Jake quería el regalo perfecto para ella.¿Verdad Sam?"_ preguntó Seth pero yo ya no prestaba atención a la conversación ya que un olor captó mi atención y lo seguí.

No camine mucho para encontrarme qué era. Era un puma bebé que parecía perdido y asustado. Tenía pinta de que no hacia daño, pues aun era muy chico. Sin pensarlo me le acerque y lo tome en brazos. Como había sospechado, el puma no hacia daño.

-Hola pequeñín. ¿Estas perdido?-le pregunte y se acurruco mas a mi. Cuando me di la vuelta, ví a un hombre alto, musculoso y moreno.

-Michelle, suelta eso-me dijo Sam y yo abrace mas al puma

-Pero Sam, estaba solo y desprotegido. No lo podemos dejar aquí. Hay que hacer algo por el pobre-le dije

-Michelle, un puma no es una mascota. Cuando crezca será peligroso-me dijo tratando de coger al puma pero no lo deje.

-No, solo lo cuidare hasta que crezca lo suficiente como para cuidarse solo. Simba está muy pequeño y su mamá no está por aquí-le dije. Alzo una ceja tratando de comprender lo de "Simba"-¿Creíste que lo dejaría sin nombre?-le dije. Seth apareció entre los árboles en forma humana seguido de Leah que también estaba en forma humana y del enorme lobo color chocolate, alias, Quil.

-¿Qué tienes ahí princesa?-me preguntó Seth y yo le enseñe a Simba.

-¿Verdad que es lindo? Se llama Simba-le dije y me miro entre divertido y sorprendido. ¿Será porque todas las niñas de mi edad prefieren una Barbie que un puma? No lo creo.

-Es muy lindo Michelle pero tienes que dejar a Simba-me dijo acariciando a Simba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-No llores Princesa. Es por tu bien y por el de el-dejo de acariciar a Simba.

-Pero si lo dejo podría morir de hambre, es solo un bebé.¿Y si un animal se lo come? ¿O si se ahoga en el río? Es muy peligroso-le dije llorando. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No se puede quedar solo. Michelle tiene razón-dijo Leah agarrando a Simba

-¿Hay espacio para algo más en la reserva de animales Sam?-preguntó Seth mientras yo veía a Leah jugar con Simba

-Creo que si. Se puede quedar allí mientras crezca y Michelle lo puede visitar cuando quiera-dijo Sam y yo casi me pongo a brincar de felicidad. Abrace a Seth y ambos nos caímos en la tierra riendo.

-Ya Michelle-me dijo Seth riendo y ayudándome a levantar

-Ven Simba, hay que ir a tu nuevo hogar-dije tomando a Simba en brazos

-¿Qué le diremos a Edward cuando vea a su hija con un puma en brazos?-preguntó Leah

-La verdad

-Claro, le diremos "Hola Edward. ¿Adivina que? Tu hija se encariño con un puma. Si mas que con mi hermanito y eso es muy raro. Pero no te preocupes, lo llevaremos con nosotros". Sam, de verdad el embarazo de Emily te afecto la cabeza-dijo Leah.

Quil preguntó mentalmente _"¿Emily está embarazada? Vaya, que yo sepa solo lo hicieron una vez" _OK, mucha información. Me miro y me dijo _"Hazle llegar mi mensaje a Sam"_

-Quil está sorprendido porque tu y Emily solo lo hicieron una vez-dije. Todos, incluyendo a Simba, miramos a Sam quien se volvió de un rojo profundo

-Creo… Creo… que… es… h-hora… de ir-irnos-dijo Sam tartamudeando

**Dejen reviews**


	14. No me gustan las hamburguesas con queso

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Lamento mucho el no poder publicar por 1 mes!!!!!!!!! Pero se los compenzare, tan pronto suba este capitulo, comienzo con el otro, y este no es muy corto que digamos. Pero, aqui lo traigo!!!!!! Wilmeliz no me llames que tengo el cel sin bateria :D**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecena Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia.**

Capitulo 12: No me gustan las hamburguesas de queso

Nessie Pov.

Había pasado solamente una semana desde que mi papá nos había castigado por nada, por culpa de mi hermana. Este día seria el día que comenzaría con mi trauma psicólogico pues hoy iba de compras con mi tía Alice y comenzaría con mi dieta de comida humana.

-Nessie, tenemos que irnos- oh, se me olvidó decirles que me lleve a Jacob enredado el castigo e iría de compras con Alice y conmigo.

-De acuerdo-dije y salí con Jacob de la mano. Mi tía nos esperaba al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa enorme.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, tardaron mucho-dijo y nos dirigimos hacia su Porsche amarillo. No tardamos ni 15 minutos en llegar a mi infierno personal: El centro comercial

-Bien, hay que ir primero a la tienda de ropa para niños, ya casi ni tienes ropa-tuve el leve impulso de hacerle la frase de _"pregúntame… si me importa"_pero me resistí.

Entramos en una tienda dónde había ropa muy bonita, pero una camisa llamó mi atención. Era negra, larga y con corazones rosas rayados por toda la camisa, tenia un gran símbolo _hippie _blanco en el centro. Como acompañante, tenia una bufanda rosa que tenia los mismos corazones de la camisa pero en blanco.

-Me gusta esa camisa-dije señalándola

-Nessie, mira lo que encontré-dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de mi con una camiseta azul con un monito que tenía una burbuja que decía "talk all you want"-Y, ¿adivina que tiene detrás?-dijo dándole la vuelta a la camisa donde aparecía el mismo monito tapándose los oídos y otra burbuja quedecía "I'm still not listening". Me reí de eso.

-Está muy linda tía pero me gusta esta-le dije señalando la camisa negra.

-Esa también esta muy linda. ¡Nos las llevamos ambas!-dijo mi tía dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar y fue en busca de otra cosa.

-Oye Ness, mira lo que encontré-dijo Jake apareciendo con una camisa azul que tenia un lobo rojizo aullándole a una luna llena-¿Verdad que se parece a mi?-dijo con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara y me eche a reír.

-Nessie, mira, encontré este pantalón que queda perfectamente con… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó mi tía verdaderamente horrorizada ante la camisa que Jake tenia en las manos.

-Umm… ¿Una camisa?-preguntó confundido. Yo reí.

-Esa camisa definitivamente no vacon Nessie. Ve a ponerla donde estaba-dijo mi tía señalando un lugar cualquiera de la tienda. Jake se fue con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Volví a reírme-Como iba diciendo, encontré este pantalón que queda perfecto con la camisa que encontrates-dijo enseñándome un pantalón rosa que llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un pequeño doble encima de esta.

-Es muy bonito tía-le dije

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a seguir-dijo. De repente de detuvo y arrugo la nariz-Nessie, la manada está aquí-me dijo señalando hacia donde estabaJake con tres hombres más. Es más que obvio que los reconocí enseguida. Salí corriendo hacia ellos con el molesto paso humano pero un poco más rápido. Llegue a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola Jared, Hola Paul, Hola Embry-saludé a los presentes.

-Hola Nessie. ¿Ya andas torturando a Jake con las bolsas?-preguntó Jareden broma.

-No, pero ya que están aquí, le ayudarán…

*****30 minutos después*****

Los 4 hombres lobo tenían al menos 6 o 7 bolsas en cada mano.

-Vamos chicos, aun nos quedan 15 tiendas por recorrer-decía Alice

-Alice, ¿podemos parar a comer algo? Muero de hambre-dijo Jaredy yo lo mire con ojos asesinos. El sabia de mi castigo y todo lo que odio la comida humana.

-Me parece buena idea-dijoJake. Traidor.

-¡No! Vayamos a otra tienda más, ¿si?-puse cara de cordero a medio morir y ellos casi acceden cuando Embry abrió su bocota.

-¿Y el castigo de Nessie?-alguien recuérdeme comprar la pistola de balas de plata que Michelle menciono alguna vez.

-Claro. Gracias por recordármelo Embry-dijo mi tía y se encamino hacia la plaza de comidas mientras yo le echaba miradas fulminantes a la manada. Entramos y nos dirigimos un McDonal's.

-Chicos, ¿qué van a comer?-preguntó mi tía Alice. Grave error. Será el fin del dinero de la familia Cullen.

-Yo quiero un Big Mac, un Grilled Chicken y tres McChicken-pidió Jake.

-Yo quiero2 Big Mac, la oferta de10 nuggets y 3 DobleBacon Cheese Burger con soda dietética para no engordar-Embry seguramente se drogo antes de venir. Quien no engorde con tanta comida es porque tiene un metabolismo del cara… ejem ejem

-A mi solo cómprame 2 Big Mac y un Grilled Chicken-al menos Jared no come tanto.

-A mi 3 McChiken, 2 Big Mac, 3 Grilled Chicken y 2 Double Bacon Cheese Burger-quiero ver que Paul se coma TODO eso.

-Nessie, ¿qué vas a comer?-me pregunto Alice

-¿Tengo opción?-le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza-Entonces una cajita feliz-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidosa McDonald's. ¿En que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto una chica detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, quiero 7 ofertas deBig Mac-la chica observó algo extrañada pero anoto todo en la caja registradora-5 ofertas de Grilled Chicken-la chica abrió un poco los ojos pero nunca quitó la vista de la caja registradora-6 McChicken-esta vez alzo la cabeza un poco pero rapidamente la bajo-5 Double Bacon Cheese Burger-ahora la chica levanto la vista y me observo a mi, luegoa mi tía Alice y despues a la manada. Luego volvió la vista a la caja registradora-1 nuggets de 10 piezas y por ultimo una cajita feliz-dijo Alice y la muchacha miro a Alice con los ojos abiertos. Habían unos 5 empleados alrededor de ella con su misma expresion.

-¿A-algo m-ás?-preguntó tartamudeando

-Eso seria todo-dijoAlice con una sonrisita

-Serían 253 dólares con 23 centavos-dijo la cajera y sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. Creo haber oido a uno de los empleados decir "Esta semana cobraremos bueno".

Estuvimos esperando por unos 15 minutos hasta que llegó, por desgracia, nuestro pedido. Habían 7 bandejas; en una habían 7 cajitas cuadradas quedecían Big Mac, en otras dos habian 12 refrescos en cada una, habia otra que tenia 5 hamburguesas envueltas, otra bandeja estaba llena de papitas fritas, muchas papitas fritas, una bandeja tenia 5 cajitas quedecían Grilled Chiken y una ultima bandeja que tenia una caja de tamañoo medio y la "M" de McDonald's y a su lado una cajita pequeña quedecía Nuggets 10pcs.

-Bueno chicos, ayudenme que no puedo sola-dijoAlice a los lobos y cada uno tomo una bandeja.

-Ven Nessie-me llamó mi tía Alice. A cada paso que dabamos, la gente se nos quedaba mirando raro, obviamente por la cantidad de comida.

Buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos. Mi tía comenzó a repartir a cada quien lo suyo y a mi me dio la cajita mas grande. Paso un buen rato y yo apenas había sacado las cosas de la caja y las habia acomodado frente a mi.

-Ness, ¿que te pasa? No has probado bocado-me dijo Jake y cogió una papa poniendola a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. La mire con asco-Esto es parte de tu castigo Nessie, tienes que comer. Comienza con el refresco-me dijo pasandome el vaso que tenía un extraño líquido negro y que botaba burbujas. Lo miré más extraño todavía, pero aun asi me arme de valor y la probé. Sabía deliciosa. Luego pasé a las papas y luego a la hamburguesa. Mi tía me dijo que tenía queso, pepinillo, cebolla, ketshup, carne, pan y mostasa. Le di un mordisco, sabia igual de deliciosa que todo lo demas. En poco tiempo termine y me sorprendí al ver que ya los lobos habian terminado. Recogimos todo y nos fuimos. Pasamos todo el rato buscando de todo para mi. Entramos en una tienda de ropa de niños y yo me fui a ver una camisa bonita. De momento, me comenzo a picar el brazo izquierdo y se me hizo un poco dificil respirar.

-Nessie, ¿estas bien? Estas un poco palida y no has dejado de rascarte el brazo-me dijo Jake pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. La cara me comenzaba a picar y se le sumo un dolor de panza insoportable. De momento todo se volvió negro y no fui conciente de nada más.

Me desperté, no se cuanto tiempo despues en un cuarto blanco. Estaba acostada en una cama blanca, y cuando mire para el lado, vi a mi abuelito vestido de blanco mirandome fijamente.

-¿Que me paso?¿Donde estoy?¿Y mi papa?

-Tranquila Ness. Solo sufristes de un ataque de alergia y lamento decirte que eres alergica al queso en slice y no podras comer nad que contenga queso en al menos un mes. Por suerte solo es al queso en slice. Por tanto, en un mes seguiras con tu vida normal.-finalizo mi abuelito. Algún día, Michelle me las pagara caro.


	15. Disculpas

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, publique mas rapido. NAda mas por eso me merezco almenos mas de diez reviews, no creen? Bueno, algunos me preguntaron por la reaccion de Edward, lamento decirles que NO VA A HABER UNA REACCION DE EDWARD POR EL POBRE SIMBA!!!!!!! Lo se, soy algo cruel. Y este fic ya va llegando poco a poco a su fin. Solo faltan 3 capitulos mas y en diciembre (si puedo) subire la secuela. Nada mas que decir. LOS QUIERO!!!!!!!!!.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertencen, solo la idea y la historia.**

Capitulo 13: Disculpas

Michelle Pov.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente con Simba y cada vez más la reserva se llenaba de animales extraños. Encontré un ciervo, una serpiente, un tigre, un oso, un nido lleno de águilas y tres lobos. Todos bebes abandonados por sus madres amenazados hasta de su propia sombra. Pero luego de eso siempre Seth me llevaba a jugar Dance Dance Revolution y Guitar Hero. Así, se me iba todo el trauma de matar animales. Aunque nunca lo hice.

Mientras que Nessie, no me hablaba y apenas me dirigia una mirada. Ya esta situación me estaba cansando. Cada vez mi cumpleaños estaba mas cerca y no queria que mi hermanita me ignorara de esa fzorma. Así que yo estaba planeando que hacer para que me perdonara y recordé todo lo que le gustaba a mi hermanita; sharkboy y lavagirl, gummy sharks, Jacob, lobos, Taylor Lautner... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES!!!!!! Creo que una pelicula echa por el y un poster hara que me perdone. Como ya sabia que darle a mi hermanita, le dije a mi papa el plan y salimos directo al Wal-mart mas cercano que habia. En todo el camino estuve pensando en una pelicula que el aparecia y que yo habia vitso, pero no me acordaba el nombre. Me acuerdo de una familia de 12 y otra de 8...

-Creo que te refieres a "Mas Barato por Docena 2"-me dijo mi padre y yo lo mire agradecida.

Nos bajamos en el Wal-Mart de Port Angeles. Fuimos directo al area de las peliculas y vi que solamente quedaba una copia de la pelicula, la cual tome feliz de la vida. Fuimos al area de revistas y me sorprendi al ver que la revista "Pop Star!" tenía una edición especial de Taylor con muchos posters y fotos de el y su familia. Me la lleve sin dudarlo. Pagamos y salimos a nuestro humilde hogar. Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y entramos a la gran casa. Al entrar, vi a Nessie sentada viendo el gran plasma que habia por televisión.

-Nessie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunte a mi hermanita. Ella apago el televisor y me dirigió una mirada glacial.

-¿Que quieres?-me pregunto con un tono que daba miedo.

-Y-yo te queria p-pedir perdon p-porque fue mi culpa-pa que te castigaran-dije tartamudeando, enserio que su mirada daba miedo-Se que es raro que una niña como yo te este pidiendo disculpas pero tu eres mi hermanita y la unica que tendre. No me quiero pasar la eternidad peleada con mi hermanita-me siguió mirando raro-Te traje la edición especial de la revista de "Pop Star!" de Taylor Lautner y la pelicula de "Mas barato por docena 2"

-No hacia falta que gastaras dinero en mi. Asumistes tu error y eso vale mucho mas-me dijo abrazandome. Cuando nos separamos le di la revista y la pelicula.

Esuvimos un buen rato viendo la pelicula y arrancado los posters y pegandolos en el cuarto de mi hermanita. Etabamos tranquilas, hablando en el recien decorado cuarto de mi hermanita, cuando de repente se me ocurrio una maravillosa idea.

-Oye Ness. ¿Nunca has hecho nada interesante con Jake?-le pregunte a mi hermanita

-Pues jugamos, el me compra algunas cosas algunas veces y cazamos juntos. ¿Porque?

-Dejame ver si entendi. ¿Tienes a semejante hombre contigo y aun no has hecho nada con el?-le pregunte con un tono indignado

-Michelle, no tendre sexo con el si es a lo que te refieres-dijo y yo la mire con los ojos abiertos.

-No me referia a eso. ¿No le has hecho ninguna broma?-nego con la cabeza-Entonces sigueme-le dije y bajamos por las escaleras.

Entramos en silencio a la sala y nos encontramos a Seth y a Jacob acostados y dormidos en los sillones. Le hice señas a Nessie para que salieramos y fuimos a la cocina.

-Eso es perfecto, ahora solo nos falta el ingrediente final-dije abriendo la nevera y sacando dos potes de crema para helado y dos sorbetos-Cuando yo te diga le pones la crema en la mano derecha a Jake y luego, cuando te de la señal, le haces cosquillas con el sorbeto. ¿Dudas?-pregunte. Ella hizo una reverencia militar que me dio gracia y salimos de alli con un pote de crema y un sorbeto cada una.

Entramos en la sala y me acomode a un lado de Seth mientras ella hacia lo propio con Jacob. Estire con cuidado la mano derecha de Seth y le puse la crema. Me volteé y ví a Nessie hacer lo mismo con Jake. Se giró y le hice señas. Ella comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la cara a Jake y yo a Seth. Casi al mismo tiempo nos escondimos detras de los sillones y ellos se echaron toda la crema por toda la cara.

-¡MICHELLE! ¡RENESMEE!-gritaron ambos y nosotras salimos de alli corriendo.


	16. Feliz cumpleaños, feliz aniversario

**Bueno, ¿y los reviews? algo paso porque bajaron considerablemente y quiero saber que pasa. En respuesta Lunitah, no me parece justa tu oferta, yo me quedo mas tiempo con seth y lo disfruto mas pero, ¿y tu?**

**-Michelle, callate. Asi tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros-le dice Seth al oido a Michelle**

**Como iba diciendo, acepto gustosamente tu oferta, es muy razonable y justa. *rie nerviosamente mientras seth le dedica miraditas***

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso por puro aburrimiento**

Capitulo 14: Feliz cumpleaños, feliz aniversario

Edward Pov.

Tengo un gran y enorme problema. Antes de que Michelle llegara, tenía planeado irme de crucero con mi amada. Pero resulta que el cumpleaños de Michelle es el 12 de agosto, osea, el día después de nuestro aniversario. No sabia que hacer, no quería dejar a mi hija sola, era el primer año en el que estaba con ella. Sin embargo, tampoco dejare de darle el aniversario que se merece mi esposa. Estaba metido en un gran problema. Y lo bueno es que esto es para toda la eternidad.

-Papi, te puedes ir con Bella, seria un buen regalo para mi que fueras feliz-no me había dado de cuenta de que mi hija estaba aquí conmigo.

-Michelle, no dejare que pases un cumpleaños mas sin mi-le dije sentándola en mi regazo y abrazándola.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Tendrás tu cumpleaños y ya arreglaremos lo del aniversario-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

…1 mes despues…

Michelle Pov.

-Vamos chicos. Aun nos falta ir por el pastel y terminar de decorar-dijo mi tía Alice a los lobos. No habíamos entrado a la reserva por un tratado de yo-no-se-que.

Aunque era gracioso ver como 6 hombres lobo, 1 vampira y dos mestizas cabíamos en una mini-cooper. Al parecer Jasper quería auto nuevo y tan pronto le paso una mini-cooper roja por el lado dijo "Ese es el auto que quiero". Pero no se cual es la magia de esta cosa que por dentro es muy espaciosa y creo que hasta cabe la manada completa.

Ahora estábamos de camino a Port Angeles a buscar mi pastel de cumpleaños y el pastel de aniversario de Edward y Bella. Así es, Alice tuvo la genial idea de hacer dos fiestas en una. Así que tratándose de Alice, no esperaba que hubiera poca gente. Si la dejábamos, invitaba a todos los clanes de vampiros de todo el planeta y quizás hasta de otros. Pero solo venían el clan Irlandés, el Egipcio, el Denali, uno que otro nómada y los lobos.

-Ven Michelle. Quiero que veas tu pastel de cumpleaños-me dijo mi tía y todos bajamos del auto direció a una pequeña pero elegante tienda de repostería.

Cuando entramos, me sorprendí al ver que la tienda no era tan pequeña como se veía por fuera. ¿Que le pasaba a las cosas pequeñas hoy en día? La tienda era muy grande y estaba pintado de violeta claro, mi color favorito. Había una vitrina que tenía muchos pasteles muy bien decorados y muy elegantes pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención. Tenia forma de muchas cajas de regalo y estaban todas acomodadas hacia arriba. Estaba muy lindo sobre todo el detalle de que las cajas parecían que se estuvieran callendo. Me encantó.

-Michelle, ¿crees que este pastel les guste a Edward y a Bella?-me preguntó Alice señalandome un pastel enorme de color blanco con decoraciones en blanco y plata.

-Es muy lindo tía, seguro les encantara-le dije

-Y, ¿te gusta tu pastel?-me pregunto señalandome el pastel del cual me enamore.

-Es hermoso tía-le dije a punto de llorar.

-Bien, entonces me los llevo-le dijo mi tía a la chica detrás del mostrador  
-Bien, el total es de 2,615 dolares-dijo la dependienta a mi tía y ella saco su tarjeta de crédito. Hicieron una extraña transacción y la chica envolvió los pasteles en dos cajas. Nos fuimos de allí y dejamos los dos pasteles en la parte trasera del auto.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión blanca, Esme esta terminando de acomodar unas luces en los arbustos de la entrada con la ayuda de Jasper, quien nos sonrió tan pronto nos vió.

-Chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron. Ya casi terminamos de decorar. Los invitados ya están por llegar-nos saludo Esme

Subí arriba para cambiarme para la fiesta. Alice me ayudo en la elección de mi ropa y a peinarme. Cuando me vi en el espejo, no parecía ser yo la que tenia adelante. Llevaba un vestido color violeta que se amarraba al cuello y tenia una cinta negra en la cintura. El cabello lo llevaba lacio, pero tenia unas ondas muy bonitas. Estaba hermosa. Cuando vi a mi tía, vi que ya ella estaba lista, no se cuando se había cambiado.

Bajamos a la fiesta y vi a mi hermanita que iba muy similar a mi. Su vestido era el mismo que el mio, solo que el suyo era azul turquesa y la cinta de la cintura era blanca. Incluso, teníamos el mismo peinado.

-Valla, sabia que tenia dos hijas pero jamas pense que eran gemelas-dijo mi papa mirandonos a mi hermanita y a mi.

-No molestes-le dije a mi papa. No estaba molesta pero era caracterizada por ser un poquito bipolar. Pero, ¿que importa? Es mi cumpleaños asi que sonreí. Mi hermanita vino corriendo hasta mi y me dio un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita-me dijo cuando nos separamos

-Gracias-dije, sentí a alguien extrañamente familiar en la casa.

-¿No hay abraso para tío Eleazar?-me dijo la voz de mi tío. Corrí hacia el y me le tire encima para abrazarlo-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.

-Gracias tío-le dije y mire por encima de su hombro y vi a mis tías. Corrí a abrazarlas pero vi a a quien mas quería ver, a quien extrañe durante todos estos meses. Pero, ¿que hacia aquí?

**¿Quien sera esa persona quien Michelle extraño tanto? Averiguenlo si me dejan almenos 7 reviews**


	17. Maria Ignacia

**Bueno, aqui el capitulo final. Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos reviews si es que quieren el epilogo. Si me aydan a llegar a 145 lo pongo y ahora si que lo pongo.**

**Nota de autora: Ella no es asi de mala, no se porten mal con ella. Recuerden que ella tiene cuenta aqui y puede terminar la cosa fea.**

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertenecen algunos y la historia**

Capitulo 15: María Ignacia

Edward Pov.

Mis hijas se habían ido hacia ya casi una hora con Alice. Yo estaba un poco ocupado pues aun estaba tratando de organizar la habitacion de Michelle, pero me mareaba cada vez mas. Tenía cientos y cientos de posters de Robert Pattinson, de hecho, la mitad era de el sin camisa. Ya me estaba sacando de quisio. Ademas de eso, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Al final le deje el trabajo a mi esposa, quien se quedo boba al ver a Pattinson sin camisa. ¿Que tiene? Solo esta gordo y tiene pelo. ¡PELO! Yo le supero.

-¿Sabes? Esos pelos se le ven sexies-me dijo mi esposa como si me hubiera leido la mente.

-Oye, yo soy mas lindo. Y esos pelos se le ven horribles-le dije pero me miro con los ojos negros como el carbon y una mirada que daba miedo…

-Retira es o-me dijo con enojo mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente.

-Lo retiro-dije como un cobarde y me fui de alli antes de que me atacara.

Me fui mejor a limpiar el cuarto de Nessie, pero este estaba mucho peor. Las paredes rosa de mi hija ya no eran rosa. De hecho, no estoy seguro del color de las paredes. Lo unico que cambiaba en esta situacion es que Taylor Lautner adornaba el cuarto de mi hija menor. Asi que luego le diria a Rosalie que limpiara aqui. Como no tenia nada mas que hacer y la fiesta comenzaria en una hora mas, me fui a cambiar. Me vestí con un pantalon de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Sencillo, pero elegante. Cuando baje vi que varios de los lobos habian llegado y que dos de ellos llevaban dos cajas enormes. Michelle subio apresuradamente a cambiarse seguida de Alice que iba a ayudarla. Luego de eso, Renesmee subio seguida de Bella, que supongo, iba a ayudarla a cambiarse. Me quede allí un rato con Carlisle y Emmett. Al rato se nos unio Renesmee que llevaba un lindo vestido azul y blanco. Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando hasta que Michelle bajo. Estaba con el mismo vestido que Renesmee, solo que el de ella era violeta y negro. Si no fuera por el color de sus ojos diria que son gemelas.

-Valla, sabia que tenia dos hijas pero nunca pense que eran gemelas-dije solo para molestarlas, cosa que no tuvo efecto pues ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

En ese instante me entro un presentimiento. No supe si era bueno o malo asi que lo ignore. Vi a Eleazar entrar con cuatro mujeres más. Esperen, ¿cuatro? Analize mejor a la cuarta mujer. Era alta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y piel palida. Sus ojos eran de color miel, lo que me dio a entender que era una vampira vegetariana. Al verla junto a Michelle, supe donde la habia visto.

-¿Ignacia?-le pregunte. Ella se parecia mucho a aquella muchachita de 18 años que habia conocido y a quien abandone, años despues enterandome de que habia quedado embarazada de mi primera hija.

-Soy yo Edward-me dijo. Ya no habia ese amor que habia antes en sus palabras.

-¿Ignacia?-aun estaba analizando la situación. Si ella estaba aqui, era porque habia venido aqui por algo, y ese algo estaba frente a ella. A mi lado, Seth pensaba lo mismo que yo. Ella queria llevarse a su hija.

Michelle Pov.

Estaba muy contenta. Mi mama si habia venido a mi cumpleaños, y mi papa estaba paranoico. Ella esta aqui para celebrar mi cumpleaños, ella no me separaria de mi nueva familia. ¿Verdad?

-Edward, creo que ya sabes porque estoy aqui. Quiero que Michelle vuelva conmigo-¿que? Ella no me puede hacer eso. Ya hice mi vida aqui y no me quiero ir. No quiero dejar a MI Seth solo. Ni a mi hermanita y mi papa se pondra muy triste.

-No te la vas a llevar-le dijo mi papa a mi mama entre dientes.

-Lo discutiremos luego, ahora Michelle debe disfrutar de la fiesta-claro, como si ahora pudiera disfrutar sabiendo que despues de hoy me iria de aqui.

La fiesta siguió. Yo trate de poner la mejor de mis sonrisa, pero los pensamientos de los invitados no ayudaban mucho.

"_Vaya, no pense que Edward le fuera infiel a Bella."_

"_¿Otra mestiza? El mundo se va a llenar de seres raros."_

"_Que raro. podria jurar que esa niña no estaba aqui la ultima vez que vine."_

¿No podian meterse en sus asuntos? Toda la fiesta estuve distante y pasaba bastante tiempo con mi hermanita y con la manada. Les habia cogido mucho cariño y ellos a mi. Apesar de que Alice me dijo que venian pocas personas, la fiesta se lleno de clanes de vampiros de todo el mundo. Incluso, unos se me parecieron a unos franceses. Cuando todos se fueron fue cuando me entraron ganas de llorar. Ahora me tendria que ir.

-Michelle, empaca tus cosas que nos tenemos que ir-me dijo mi madre y unas lagrimas se me escaparon-Hay deja el melodrama que tengo los boletos para dentro de media hora.-dijo mi mama en un tono cortante y frio. No se que le pasaba, siempre utilizaba un tono dulce y tierno conmigo. Claro, antes de irme se habia vuelto media loca y me tuvieron que salvar de ella.

-Espera, solo has venido aqui por un par de horas y no tienes derecho a llevarte a mi hija asi-dijo mi papa abrazandome protectoramente mientras lloraba descosoladamente

-Si lo tengo. Tengo los papeles de la custodia y estan a nombre de María I. Fernandez y tu no eres Maria I. Fernandez-dijo mi mama y yo solloce audiblemente, aferrandome mas al saco de mi padre.

-¿De cuando es eso?-pregunto mi padre. ¿Sabra algo que yo no sepa?

-De hace un mes- dijo ella sonriendo

-Que mal, porque hace dos meses que proclame la custodia de Michelle Cullen y solamente tiene permitido viajar cada 4 meses por dos semanas y esta a nombre de Edward A. Cullen y tu no eres Edward A. Cullen-dijo mi papa sacando una carta que tenia guardado en el bolsillo-Lo siento pero tambien es mi hija-dijo mi papa y me abrazo. Ella se fue de alli hecha una furia.

-Edward, te juro que nosotros no sabiamos nada. Solo que nos sorprendio el que ella haya querido venir con nosotros pero lo entendiamos porque es su hija-dijo mi tío Eleazar. Sus pensamientos eran sinceros.

-Lo se. Cuando la conocí ella no era asi-dijo mi papá

-Edward, ella sufrio cuando Michelle se fue. Mas bien, enloqueció. Antes de Michelle irse, comenzó a gritarle y a pegarle. A nosotros tambien nos impresiono que quisiera conocer a su padre, mas bien exigia conocerlo. No nos quedo mas remedio que darselo a conocer pero no se conformo con fotos-mi papa me miro y yo solo pude sonreir, en verdad queria conocerlo-. Mientras el tiempo pasaba ella formaba rabietas porque queria conocer a su padre. No comia, no queria salir de caza, ni tan siquiera queria ir de compras con Tanya, y eso era lo que mas le gustaba. Nos preocupamos mucho por nuestra niña, ya no sabiamos que hacer hasta que vimos la solucion frente a nosotros. Habia que mostrale a su papa y que lo conociera. Solo asi la tendriamos de vuelta-decía mi tía Kate mientras yo recordaba aquella epoca...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en la sala jugando un video juego que me habia prestado mi tío Eleazar cuando escuche una discucion en la cocina._

_-Ignacia, ¿no ves que es la unica solucion para que tu hija vuelva a ser normal? Solo sera cuestion de unos cuantos meses. Luego volvera, te lo prometemos-decia la voz de mi tía Kate._

_-Lo se. Pero, ¿y si se quiere ir a vivir con el? No me voy a arriesgar a perderla-decia la voz de mi mami_

_-No la perderas. Todo esto es para que se le pase el berrinche. Hablaremos con ella y le explicaremos la situacion...-la voz de Eleazar fue interrumpida por un portazo proveniente de la cocina._

_No habia terminado de procesar la conversacion que sentí un fuerte golpe impactar en mi mejilla. Tanto que cai directo al piso._

_-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA BUENA PARA NADA! ¡¿QUIERES IRTE CON TU PADRE?!¡PUES BIEN!¡LARGATE CON EL!¡PERO DONDE MI NO VUELVAS SI EL NO TE ACEPTA EN SU MALDITA CASA!-decia mi mama muy furiosa respirando agitadamente. Las lagrimas caian como casacadas por mis ojos._

_El dolor provocado por golpe lo sentia como una picada de mosquito comparado con el dolor de sus palabras. Trato de golpearme de nuevo pero Kate llego justo a tiempo para estamparla contra la pared, haciendo que mi mama la atravesara y solo quedara un gran hueco. Tanya habia venido hacia donde mi y ahora me abrazaba y consolaba. Luego de eso, senti como era llevada al auto y me metian dentro de este y fuimos rumbo al aereopuerto. Tanya y yo nos adelantamos en el viaje y al otro día Carmen estaba rumbo a Seattle para poder llegar a Port Angeles, donde nos estabamos hospedando.Y al otro día fui a conocer a mi papá._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Menos mal de que ya tu tenias la custodia, sino, la huebiera matado-dijo Kate finalizando la historia.

-Si, ahora solo nos queda esperar que hay mas adelante de nuestras vidas-dijo mi papa. Sentí una mirada insistente en mi. Cuando voltee, vi a Seth, que se habia quedado porque se iba a quedar a dormir al igual que Jacob, sonriendo. Me salí de los brazos de mi padre para saltar hacia los brazos de Seth

-¡Seth, me quedo! ¡ME QUEDO!-le dije riendo

-Cuanto me alegro mi princesita-dijo besandome la frente

-Bueno chicas, a dormir que el dia fue muy largo-dijo mi papa. Nessie y yo nos miramos y nos abrazamos. Estaba tan contenta que me pondria a brincar por todos lados.

Me quedaria con mi familia y viviria con ellos por toda la eternidad. Feliz como estaba me fui a mi habitacion a dormir. Me cambia la ropa y me puse mi pijama, cuando me di de cuenta de que faltaba uno de los muchos posters de Robert Pattinson sin camisa.

"_Espero que Michelle no se de de cuenta de que falta uno de sus posters"_ese pensamiento era de...  
-¡ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN!¿DONDE ESTA MI POSTER?

-¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!¡QUIERO A TAYLOR DE VUELTA!-creo que no fui la unica victima de asaltos de posters.

Q**uiero comentarios por ese final extraño pero acuerdense que viene la segunda parte chicas y chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Epilogo: LoveGame

**-Michy escribe algo a tus lectoras y publico tu cap, unica exigencia-**

**michy: *Hola amigas aqui les dejo a mi muy fiel amiga nachi que me esta ayudando porque estoy un poco in puesta, hace mucho frio y me esta dando catarro, a que no es nada grave, perdonen el que no haya publicado antes pues como dije estaba un poco enferma. Los dejo y recuerden que estoy muy agradecida con todos los que me apoyaron y me dejaron un review.**

**_-y pretendes que me autodedique el cap y yo diga que escribi la parte seth/michy mas romantica de tu historia?_**

**michy: eeehhh si?**

**-t_as segura pq ya me odian pq me pusiste de malvada en tu fic michy...-_**

**michy: y no tendran una razon para hacerlo, ya veras porque.**

**_-??? *cara de WTF* bueeno tu sabras..._**

**michy: *exacto, estas aprendiendo a no tratar de entenderme y me estoy sintiendo orgullosa de eso**

**_- deberias sentirte orgullosa que te entienda algo, no de que no te entienda, mira q entiendo la mayor partede lo quue dices solo pq tamos lokas, pero bueno..._**

**Ok, obvien eso, pero bueno ya que Michy no quiso me autodedico este cap y les digo que la parte donde Seth le cubre los ojos a Michy hasta donde Michy comienza aponerse tan emocionada cm Alice en una tienda de su diseñador favorito con 50% de descuento, la escribi yo a pedido de Michy, espero les guste y sea de su agrado :)**

**Personalmete ame el fic y Michy dice estar emocionada con comenzar la secuela, y yo ya la estoy torturando para que lo haga, este final me dejo completamente impaciente y creo que a uds las dejara igual.**

**Michy: eres mala lo sabias?**

**_-Calla y escribe mier...- *lepega con un latigo en la espalda mientras Seth esta atado detrasmirando con dolor.*_**

**Emmm me permiten? es que acabo de publicar el prologo de mi primer fic :) se llama "Atada sin tu amor" y esun Nessie /Jake, pasense y lean siii?? :D **

**bueno bueno creo que escribi mucho pero es que me emociona publicar el final de la historia demi mejor amiga :D las dejo con el ultimo cap de este gran fic " La hija perdida de Edward" y hasta la secuela!**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes conocidos son de SM, la cancion Lovegme de Lady GaGa y algunos de Michy, ella solo jugo con ellos y creo esta loka historia, yo solo me adjudico la intro al epilogo, un trozo de este y el poder de la publicacion (L)**

y no tendran una razon para hacerlo

*ya veras porque

Epilogo: Lovegame

10 años despues…

-Vamos Michelle, es tu cumpleaños numero 15. ¿No quieres festejarlo como todas las chicas de tu edad?-me decia mi tía Alice.

-No tía. Muchas gracias pero me ire a pasear con Nessie, Seth y Jacob-le dije

-Bueno, al menos tapate algo más-me dijo mi tía. No le vi nada de malo a mi ropa. Llevaba una mini-falda de jeans claros y una camisa un poco escotada y un poco ajustada.

A mis recien cumplidos 15 era bastante alta y mi cuerpo lleno de curvas, mi piel palida y ojos verdes me hacian sentir como Megan Fox en la pelicula de Jenifer's Body, ya que, no soy presisamente humana.

-Tía, es mi estilo. Ademas, hoy hace un poco de calor-le dije tratando de no sonar grosera, pero sin exito.

-De acuerdo. Vamonos que llegamos tarde-dijo mi tía un poco dolida.

Nos habiamos mudado a Londres, a un pequeño pueblo escondido de todos y que casi siempre estaba nublado. Aunque, eso no signifique que sea frío. Al contrario, hacia mucha calor.

-¡MICHELLE!¡SETH VINO A RECOGERTE-me grito mi tía Rosalie.

Seth y Jacob se habian negado a dejarnos ir y Nessie y yo tampoco a ellos. Asi que Esme les recomendo a ellos irse con nosotras o nosotras quedarnos con ellos. Como ellos no querian separarnos de nuestra familia, y mi padre tampoco nos dejaria quedarnos, decidieron irse con nosotras. Entonces alquilaron un apartamento y viven por su cuenta. Aunque siempre nos visitan y viven mas aqui que alla.

Suspire pesadamente viendome en el espejo por ultima vez. Baje las escaleras para aencontrarme con mi lobito hermoso.

-Hola Seth-le dije dandole un beso

-Hola Michelle. Feliz cumpleaños.-me dijo cuando nos separamos, agarrandome de la cintura. Estaba dispuesto a darme otro beso cuando Emmett revento con dinamita la burbuja.

-Ey, ey. El hecho de que Edward no este no significa que puedan andarse besando-convenci a mi padre de olvidarse de mi cumpleaños e irse de crucero con Bella por su aniversario-Michelle, iremos de caza. ¿Crees ser capaz de cuidar la casa?-me pregunto mi tío.

-Claro. Nos vemos cuando sea-les dije y emprendimos marcha hacia la moto de Seth.

Fuimos a la escuela. Solamente fuimos Nessie, Jacob, Seth y yo. Las clases fueron largas y aburridas, igual que siempre. Sono el timbre anunciando que las clases terminaban, asi que me dirigi a la moto de Seth, nuestro centro de reunion.

-Michelle, que bueno que llegas-me dijo Seth agarrandome de la cintura y dandome un beso. Aun no teniamos nada oficial, pero asi nos tratabamos.

-¿Cual es el plan?-les pregunte a todos cuando me separe de Seth.

-Hay una disco muy cerca de aqui que abrieron hace poco-dijo mi hermanita. Cualquiera que nos viera, diria que somos gemelas. Y asi pasamos para los humanos. Solamente los ojos (los de ella chocolate y los mios verde) y el cabello (el de ella rizo y el mio lacio) eran diferentes.

-Entonces nos reuniremos en la mansion Cullen a las 8:00 p.m. y partiremos desde alli-todos asintieron y yo me fui con Seth en la moto mientras que mi hermanita se iba con Jacob en el auto. Un hermoso Yaris azul. Algo viejo, pero muy lindo.

Llegamos a la casa y me baje de la moto.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a enseñar que te vas a poner?-me dijo Seth al oido seductoramente.

-No. Es sorpresa-le dije. El me sonrio y vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un pañuelo-¿Para que quieres un pañuelo?-le pregunte mientras lo veia acercandose a mi.

-No grites, ¿si? Es una sorpresa. Tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños-¡Bendito el dia que le habia enseñado a bloquear los pensamientos para cuando mi padre estuviera cerca! Ahora lo utilizaba en mi contra.

Me puso el pañuelo al rededor de los ojos para que no viera y me condujo hasta un camino desconocido para mi. Estuvimos unos minutos caminando. Muy bien, esto ya me estaba molestando. Seth me estaba bloqueando todo pensamiento relacionado con la sorpresa que me tenia de regalo de cumpleaños.

-Seth, por favor ya dime de una vez que es- le reclamé con una rabieta de niña de 4 años.

-Deja de ser tan impaciente, Michelle, falta poco- intuí una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, y eso me impacientó aun más.

Me había vendado los ojos y tomaba mi cintura para dirigirme, aunque con sólo sentir su olor podría seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, literalmente. Según mi minucioso sentido del olfato, nos encontrábamos en un bosque, el olor a tierra humeda, corteza y hojas de distintos tipos de arboles me lo confirmaban a ojos cerrados. ¡Pero que inteligente Michelle! Tienes los ojos vendados, asi que es obvio que lo sabes a ojos cerrados ¿no?

Intente nuevamente entrar en su mente, pero en ella habían pensamientos poco inocentes sobre mi vestimenta y mi cuerpo. Menos mal que mi padre no estaba a 10 km a la redonda si no seria viuda aun sin tener novio.

-¡Señor Clearwater cuide sus pensamientos! ¿No ve que no soy la única que puede leerlos? – el sólo se rió y ciñó más sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

–Ya casi llegamos- me susurró en el oído logrando que me estremeciera al roce de su aliento.

En efecto, unos minutos después se detuvo y me tomó por detras besándome suavemente en el cuello. Me soltó la venda que cayó al suelo y me quedé de piedra.

Ahí había un pequeño claro lleno de petalos de rosas de todos los colores que se podían concebir que rodeaban una mesa baja con cojines alrededor dispuesta con platos repletos de fruta, una jarra con jugo natural y 2 copas. La verdad es que era maravilloso y alegre ver todos esos colores vivos en conjunto con la frondosa vegetación de el lugar.

-Es precioso, Seth, no debiste…- me calló llevando un dedo a los labios aun detrás de mi.

-Mi niña, sabes que te amo y que deseo seguir junto a ti por toda la Eternidad, por eso te tengo este obsequio como regalo de cumpleaños-

Oí como sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho. Pronto sentí un objeto de textura suave tocar mi piel y cómo mi querido Seth llevaba mi cabello hacia mi hombro derecho y anudaba los extremos en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Dejó caer mi cabello nuevamente por mi espalda y toqué el objeto.

Era un perfecto corazón de madera que estaba sujeto a un trozo de cuero café a modo de cadena. Lo tomé y leí la inscripción escrita con esmerada caligrafia en la madera color arena, el mismo del pelaje de Seth en fase. Reí cuando lo comprendí.

"_Tuyo hasta el fin de los tiempo. Seth_"

-Michelle, ¿soportarias ser mi novia?- Reí junto con él y me giré mientras le contestaba.

-¡Si, si, si, si!- Lo besé por todo su hermoso rostro por cada si que decía enganchada a su cuello y luego besé sus labios, no concebía mayor felicidad. Al fin era oficialmente novia de Seth, mi Seth.

Nos entretuvimos un rato hablando y comiendo las frutas que el habia preparado con tanto esmero. ¿La verdad? Me confeso que se habia cortado unas cuantas veces los dedos. Recordatorio mental: Aleja a Seth de la cocina. Me dio un infarto cardiaco al corazon cuando Seth me habia dicho que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Michelle, aun faltan CUATRO HORAS para salir-me dijo Seth agarrandome de la cintura y atrayendome a su cuerpo.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿TAN POCO TIEMPO?-le dije mirandolo raro-Seth, no se si no te has dado de cuenta pero la belleza toma su tiempo. Aunque claro, yo ya soy bella-dije moviendo mi cabello sensualmente. Sabia que a Seth le gustaba cuando hacia eso.

-De acuerdo señorita autoestima, vamonos-dijo Seth riendose ligeramente.

Salimos de aquel hermoso claro riendonos hasta que llegamos a la gran mansion.

-Bueno, hasta aqui puedo llegar mi hermosa Julieta-dijo haciendo una mala imitacion de Romeo, malisima deberia de decir.

-De acuerdo mala imitacion de Romeo-me miro medio raro. Lo se, a muchas chicas les gustaria que su novio fuera un Romeo pero no me gustan las copias. Yo soy de las originales o nada-Me voy, luego nos iremos en mi auto-le dije.

-¿Tienes un auto?

-Si. Una Hummer-le dije. Le di un beso y me fui.

Subi a mi habitacion y me encontre con que Nessie estaba sentada en mi cama esperandome. Ups.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE METISTES!? ¡LLEVO CASI DOS HORAS ESPERANDOTE!-me gritó mi hermanita

-Lo siento, es que me distraje. Estaba con Seth-le dije a la vez que ella se fijaba en mi nuevo collar. Lo cogio entre sus manos y lo leyo. Como el collar era algo ajustado al cuello, se me escapo todo el aire que tenia.

_-"Tuyo hasta el final de los tiempos. Seth" _Ahh hermana me tienes que contar todo. Como te lo pidio, donde fue y lo mas importante… ¿¡PORQUE TE TARDASTES TANTO!?-me dijo mi hermana aun con el collar en las manos y yo asfixiandome.

Ella seguia hablando y hablando y hablando de yo no se que demonios mientras yo moria lentamente. El colmo fue cuando comenzo a caminar por todo mi cuarto, el cual no era muy pequeño que digamos. Hasta que porfin se dio de cuenta y solto el collar. Yo me tire al piso para poder respirar bien. Paso un buen rato en que mi hermana me miraba fijamente asustada por mi reaccion.

-Lo lamento hermanita es que me emocione mucho-dijo Nessie ayudandome a levantarme.

-No importa, es cierto que un segundo mas y hubiera muerto pero estoy bien-le dije. Ella me miro raro. ¿Porque todos me miran raro?

-Si tu lo dices-me dijo-Bueno, necesito tu ayuda. No tengo que ponerme y lo que tengo dudo que sea lo apropiado-dijo mirandose la ropa. Tenia unos pantalones campana junto con una camisa que combinaba con el pantalon, pero era un poco ancha para su talla, y unas converse. Es cierto, no tiene que ponerse.

-De acuerdo. Creo que a ti te favorece el azul claro asi que vamos a ver que tenemos por aqui-dije abriendo las puertas del armario pequeño. Este solo ocupaba una pared completa de mi cuarto. Comence a sacar todos los vestidos color azul claro que tenia y a ponerlos al frente de mi hermanita-Que mal, aqui no hay nada que te sirva-dije y pense. Vi la parte trasera de mi armario y a mi hermanita triste porque no habia nada para ella-Nessie. Lo que vas a ver a continuacion no se lo puedes decir a Alice. ¿De acuerdo?-asintió con la cabeza y la dirigi hasta la parte trasera de mi armario.

No habia nada interesante ahi atras, solo una pared como habria en un armario normal. Saque el guardapelo que me habia dado mi mama y lo puse en una esquina de la pared. Inmediatamente, la pared desaparecio dando espacio a mi armario í a Nessie detras de mi exclamar un "Wow". Y no es para menos. El armario era casi el doble de grande que mi cuarto. En las paredes habian montones de ropa y debajo de estos habian zapatos de todos los colores y tamaños. Tambien habia una pared completa de zapatos. Pues si, tenia muchos zapatos.

-Por aqui tiene que haber algo-dije llendo a la seccion de vestidos. Si, mi armario esta dividido en secciones-Este es P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O-dije enseñándole un vestido azul muy bonito. Era un vestido azul noche que se ajustaba en el cuello y tenia unos diamantes en el area de la cintura.

-Es hermoso Michelle-me dijo mi hermanita admirando el vestido.

-Y te puedes poner estos tacos-dije enseñandole unos hermosos tacones plateados que se amarraban en la pierna.

-¿Como te podre agradecer todo esto Michelle?-dijo abrazandome

-No me tienes que agradecer nada hermanita-dije devolviendole el abrazo

-¿Que te pondras tu?-me pregunto. Era una muy buena pregunta.

-Pues, algo que haya aqui-le dije llendo hacia la seccion de faldas y saque una falda de cuadros roja y negra-¿Que te parece esta?-le pregunte.

-Creo que quedaria con…-me dijo llendo hasta donde estaban las camisas. Rebusco entre ellas hasta que encontro una camisa negra y ajustada de tirantes-…¡esta!

-Veo que tienes buen gusto hermanita-la elogie. Mire el reloj y casi me da otro infarto cardiaco al corazon cuando vi que eran las 4:30-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TAN TARDE ES!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Vamos a cambiarnos hermanita que ya casi no nos queda tiempo-le dije mientras comenzaba a desvestirme y vestirme en el mismo armario.

Me sujete el cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos cuantos mechones libres y me coloque unos tacones rojos que encontre por alli. Mi maquillaje solo consistia en base, delineador, lapis labial rojo intenso y un poco de sombra.

Tan pronto sali vi que ya mi hermanita estaba lista para poder irnos. El vestido le sentaba genial. Estaba maquillada mas o menos igual que yo, lo unico que su sombra en vez de ser roja era plateada.

Bajamos las escaleras apresuradas pues ya eran las 7:30 y no queriamos dejar a los chicos esperando. Cuando llegamos y lo vi, me quede de piedra. Mi lobito hermoso estaba mas hermoso que de costumbre. Vestia un pantalon negro de vestir junto con una camisa blanca de botones. Estaba mas que perfecto. Termine de bajar y el me recibio con un beso apasionado el cual respondi gustosa. El beso estaba subiendo de nivel cuando oimos una falsa tos. Nos separamos y vimos que Jacob esstaba con una enorme sonrisa y mi hermanita estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia otra direccion. No se me paso desapercibido la forma en la que Jacob la toma por la cintura.

Fuimos hacia la cochera, pero en el camino Seth me detuvo y me arrincono en un arbol que habia cerca.

-Aun no te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves-me dijo al oido besando mi cuello suavemente.

-Gracias, pero nos tenemos que ir-le dije dandole un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos volvimos a tomar nuestro camino hacia la cochera. Llegamos y yo me acerque a mi bebe. Mi preciosa Hummer azul electrico. Juro que ese auto se para al lado del jeep de Emmett y este se queda pequeñito.

-¡WOW! ¿¡Porque no me dijistes que tenias esta BELLEZA!?-me dijo Seth mientras abrazaba mi auto.

-Tu conduces-le dije a Seth lanzandole las llaves. Juro que lo vi dando saltitos al igual que Alice. Nosotros dos nos iriamos en mi auto mientras que Nessie y Jacob se irian en el auto de mi hermanita. Un hermoso Eclipse negro.

Nos dirigimos a la disco y cuando llegamos, estaba repleto de gente. En esos momentos solo sonaba puro reggaeton. En lo personal no me gusta mucho pero, ¿que importa? Es mi cumpleaños asi que jale a Seth a la pista de baile y nos pusimos a bailar.

Estuvimos bailando y tomando gran parte de la noche. Estaba tan borracha que casi ni recordaba como recordar. No hasta que sono una de mis canciones favoritas.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

-Me encanta esa cancion, vamos a bailar-le dije a Seth con mi copa numero 16 en las manos.

-Michelle creo que ya es hora de irnos. Ya estamos un poco tomados-me dijo Seth que estaba en un estado similar al mio.

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_I love game, I love game_

-Vamos. Bailamos esta y ya-le dije bebiendo un sorbo de mi bebida. El me la quito gentilmente de los labios y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Esta y ya-me dijo y yo lo bese. Fue un beso bastante apasionado y profundo.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

Cuando nos separamos fuimos a la pista de baile y comencé a bailar con el.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that thick (kick?)_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

-Seth, quiero jugar un juego contigo-le dije bailando muy cerca de el

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Or you win the game_

_Through the love game_

-¿Qué clase de juego?-me preguntó y yo le respondí besandolo con urgencia. Cuando nos separamos le conteste.

-El juego del amor-le dije y nos volvimos a besar con amor y pasión.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Or you win the game_

_Through the love game_

De ahi en adelante mi memoria no duro mucho, pues solo me acuerdo haber despertado en un cuarto que no era el mio, en una cama que no era la mia y con Seth a mi lado desnudo.


	19. Secuela

**Holaaaaaaa Solo pasaba por aqui para saludarlos y para decirles que la secuela de "La hija perdida de Edward" ya esta disponible para que todas y todos lo lean. Se llama "Los nietos perdidos de Edward" Ya veran pronto el porque del titulo. Bueno, les dejo el link y espero muchos, reviews. :D**

**w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 0 4 7 9 5 / 1 / L o s _ n i e t o s _ p e r d i d o s _ d e _ E d w a r d (todo junto :P)**


	20. Nota de Autora II

**Hola:**

**Se que han pasado meses desde que publique algun capitulo de la historia, pero debido al escaso tiempo y cambio de computadora, no he podido publicar. Asi que decidi borrar la historia, tanto de "La Hija Perdida de Edward" como la secuela "Los nietos perdidos de Edward". Pero las voy a republicar en un historia totalmente nueva y reformada. Sera la misma trama pero mas interesante, aun estoy en proceso de composicion. Lo que si tengo en claro es que sera una sola historia, no seran dos como era originalmente.**

**Lamento mucho los inconvenientes y agradezco profundamente a todas esas personas que han estado apoyandome desde el inicio de estas historias y espero que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**Att.**

**Michelle**


End file.
